Mutterinstinkt
by shinyBengal
Summary: "Manchmal kann die Liebe einer Mutter selbst die Dunkelheit bezwingen." Diesen Satz hörte Legolas Thranduilion zum ersten Mal im Kindesalter von seinem Vater, konnte ihm jedoch nicht recht Glauben schenken. Nach dem Ende des Ringkrieges wird der Prinz in ein Mordkomplott gezogen, an dessen Ende er das wahre Ausmaß dieses Satzes verstehen wird.
1. Prolog

_**A/N:** Translation into English is in progress. The prologue has been translated and already published. "Maternal Instinct"_

_„Auf dieser Welt ist nichts vergleichbar zu der Liebe, die eine Mutter für ihr Kind empfindet. Sie kennt keine Gesetze und kein Mitleid, sie traut sich alles und räumt gnadenlos alles beiseite, was sich ihr in den Weg stellt"  
Agatha Christie _

**Prolog**

König Thranduil von Düsterwald stand bereits eine geraume Zeit in der Tür zum Gemach seines Sohnes Legolas. Sein Königreich war bereits in Dunkelheit gehüllt, denn es war tiefste Nacht. Doch seine scharfen Augen sahen auch ohne eine Lichtquelle mehr als ihm lieb war. Selbst die Spur der getrockneten Tränen konnte er von hier aus problemlos auf den Wangen seines kleinen Sohnes ausmachen. Ein unangenehmes Ziehen meldete sich in seiner Magengegend, wie jedes Mal, wenn sich Legolas verletzte. Er weinte selten, denn bereits jetzt waren die Züge eines Kriegers in ihm zu erkennen, doch wenn er es tat, hatte der König stets das Gefühl, dass ein kleiner Teil von ihm zerrissen wurde. So wie jetzt.

Er hatte die Kunde über den kleinen Zwischenfall seines Sohnes auf dem Rückweg von einer seiner verhassten diplomatischen Reisen erhalten. Für gewöhnlich verließ er seinen Palast nicht, doch dann und wann musste ein König persönlich bei Verbündeten erscheinen, einige Dinge konnten keinem Stellvertreter übergeben werden. Ausgerechnet zu dieser Zeit hatte seinem Sohn dieses kleine Unheil widerfahren müssen.

Der Bote, der ihn auf dem Rückweg abgepasst hatte, war vor einem von Thranduils berühmt berüchtigten Wutanfällen vorsorglich einige Schritte zurückgewichen. Sicher, als Elbenkönig sollte er stets Würde und die Weisheit von Jahrtausenden verkörpern, aber er gab schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts auf das Geschwätz anderer. Er war der König, was er sagte, war Gesetz. Und wenn er meinte in seinem Reich einen Wutanfall bekommen zu müssen, dann war dem so. Wem das nicht passte, für den hatte er stets eine freie Zelle in seinem wenig heimeligen Kerker. Für Bedienstete, die seine Befehle missachteten oder sie ungenügend ausführten, galt dasselbe. So wie für den Begleiter, der für die Dauer seiner Abwesenheit für das Wohl seines Sohnes verantwortlich gewesen war. Auch dieser bewohnte nun eine seiner zahlreichen Zellen.

Legolas hatte in seiner kindlichen Naivität den Fehler begangen, sich einer Katzenmutter unbedacht zu nähernd. Sie hatte ihre Jungen beschützt und den Königssohn mit Krallen und Zähnen verjagt. Sein kleiner Sohn sah schlimm aus und hatte nach Auskunft des Boten nach dem ersten Schock fürchterlich angefangen zu weinen. Thranduil konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, selbst im Gesicht hatte sein Kind Kratzer von diesem Zusammenstoß. Der erste Impuls des Königs war es gewesen, auch diese Katze entfernen zu lassen, die in dem Garten seines Palastes ihre Jungen groß zog. Doch nachdem die größte Wut verraucht war, hatte er beschlossen, dass die Katze keine Schuld traf. Sie hatte nur ihre Welpen beschützt, wie es jede gute Mutter nun einmal tat. Die Verantwortung hierfür trug Legolas' Bewacher, der ihn unbeobachtet im Garten hatte umhertollen lassen. Für diesen Frevel würde er die nächste Zeit im Kerker verbringen. Zumindest so lange, bis sich Thranduils Zorn gelegt hatte und das konnte dauern. Für einen Elben hatte er ein bemerkenswertes Temperament.

Allerdings musste Thranduil zugeben, dass er auch auf sich selbst wütend war. Immer war er in den wichtigen Momenten in Legolas Leben nicht anwesend und allmählich belastete ihn diese Tatsache. Seine ersten Worte hatte er verpasst, weil er sich hitzige Diskussionen mit Diplomaten aus anderen Elbenreichen geliefert hatte. Hätte er damals einfach nachgegeben und wäre den sehr entfernten Verwandten einen Schritt entgegen gekommen, dann wäre er zur Stelle gewesen. Ausgerechnet das Wort „Adar" war es gewesen, welches sein Sohn zuerst gesagt hatte. Und eben dieser Adar war nicht anwesend gewesen. Heute noch zerfraßen ihn die Schuldgefühle hierfür.  
Den ersten unbeholfenen Gehversuch seines Sohnes hatte er ebenfalls verpasst, obwohl er herzallerliebst ausgesehen haben soll. Seine Gemahlin hatte ihn strahlend hiervon unterrichtet. Thranduil war zu jener Zeit damit beschäftigt gewesen, Briefe zu beantworten. Allmählich fühlte er sich wie der schlechteste Vater auf ganz Arda. Nun hatte er seinen Sohn nicht einmal vor dem ersten wirklich negativen Erlebnis in seinem jungen Leben beschützen können, obwohl er den besten Soldaten für dessen Schutz abkommandiert hatte.

Lautlos schlich Thranduil ans Bett seines Sohnes und setzte sich vorsichtig auf dessen Kante. Legolas sah so winzig und verloren in seinem großen Bett aus, stellte sein Vater wehmütig fest. Eines Tages würde es das Bett eines stolzen Kriegers sein, doch vorerst war es das Bett eines Kindes. Aus der Nähe sahen die blutigen Kratzer noch schlimmer aus als aus der Entfernung. Ein Blick auf die Hand seines Sohnes, die dieser im Schlafen nach draußen gelegt hatte, sagte ihm, dass auch diese zerkratzt war. Sanft strich er Legolas über sein goldblondes Haar, er wollte ihn nicht wecken, doch nach einigen Tagen ohne sein eigen Fleisch und Blut hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn zu berühren.

„Was habe ich falsch gemacht, Adar?" Thranduil zuckt leicht zusammen, er hätte beileibe nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Sohn noch gar nicht schlief. Legolas hatte sich in seinem Bett aufgesetzt und nun sah sein Vater erneut Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern. Mühelos hob Thranduil den kleinen Prinzen hoch und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. Er mochte außerhalb seiner Privatgemächer kalt und beinahe schon durchtrieben wirken, doch seinen Sohn liebte er von Herzen. Er schloss ihn in seine Arme und strich Legolas beruhigend über den Rücken.  
„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, iôn nín. Du hast lediglich die Entschlossenheit einer Mutter unterschätzt. Sie hielt dich für einen Angreifer und hat ihre Jungen vor dir verteidigt."  
„Aber ich wollte ihnen doch nichts tun" schniefte es empört von der königlichen Schulter.  
„Das weiß ich, jedoch nicht die Katzenmutter. Heute hast du schmerzlich gelernt, dass man niemals einer Mutter in die Quere kommen sollte. Selbst die kleinsten Geschöpfe werden dann zu rasenden Bestien."

Legolas schien mit dieser Erklärung nicht glücklich zu sein, doch die Nähe seines Vaters genügte vorerst, um sein aufgewühltes Gemüt zu beruhigen. Lange saß der König stumm mit seinem Sohn auf dem Schoß in dessen Zimmer und genoss die Ruhe und die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen.  
„Adar?", kam es zaghaft von Legolas.  
„Hm?"  
„Sind alle Mütter so? Wenn es um ihre Kinder geht? Wäre Nana auch so?" Ein wehmütiges Lächeln erschien auf den Zügen des Königs, doch da das Gesicht seines Sohnes an seiner Schulter lehnte, konnte er es zu seinem Glück nicht sehen.  
„Die Liebe einer Mutter, ist eine der stärksten Kräfte in dieser Welt. Wie du nun selbst erlebt hast, solltest du dich einer Mutter niemals entgegen stellen, wenn es um ihre Kinder geht, iôn nín."  
„Ist eine Mutter sogar stärker als Sauron oder gar Melkor?", kam die unschuldige Frage seines Sohnes, welche eine von Thranduils Augenbrauen in die Höhe schießen ließ. Sanft umfasste er die schmalen Schultern von Legolas und zog ihn so weit von seiner Schulter weg, dass er ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte.  
„Sauron oder Melkor?", wiederholte der König mühsam beherrscht. Aus den runden Kinderaugen sprach pure Unschuld. Thranduil entschloss sich, es für heute dabei zu belassen, sein Sohn hatte bereits einen großen Schrecken ertragen müssen, ein wütender Vater wäre seinem Zustand nun sicher nicht zuträglich. Dennoch würde er beizeiten in Erfahrung bringen, wer seinem Spross Gutenachtgeschichten dieser Art erzählte. Für Kinderohren waren sie keinesfalls gedacht. Wahrscheinlich würde in nächster Zeit eine weitere Zelle besetzt werden, beschloss er grimmig. Der fragende Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Kindes erinnerte den König daran, dass noch immer eine unbeantwortete Frage im Raum stand.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob der dunkle Herrscher oder gar Melkor sich je mit einer Mutter haben messen müssen. Doch ich wäre mir nicht sicher, ob sie einer solchen Wut wirklich etwas entgegen zu setzen hätten. Manchmal kann die Liebe einer Mutter selbst die Dunkelheit bezwingen." Dass er das selbst erlebt hatte, ließ er ungesagt, wie so vieles in diesem Augenblick.

Legolas sah ihn skeptisch an und innerlich musste Thranduil schmunzeln, äußerlich hingegen blieb er gefasst. Sein Sohn würde eines Tages ein hervorragender Krieger und Taktiker werden, denn er hinterfragte schon jetzt Vieles und verließ sich nur auf seinen eigenen Verstand. Mitunter konnte diese Eigenschaft sehr anstrengend sein, dennoch war er stolz auf ihn, wenn er selbst die Worte seines eigenen Vaters hinterfragte.

„Nun ist nicht die Zeit, sich noch weiter Gedanken über Dinge zu machen, die wahrscheinlich niemals geschehen werden. Jetzt ist es Zeit zu ruhen, iôn nín."  
Beinahe schon hektisch schoss die Hand seines Sohnes vor, um sich an der Tunika seines Vaters festzuhalten, der sich bereits von seinem Platz erhoben hatte. Eigentlich hatte er seinen Sohn nun ins Bett legen wollen, doch wie es schien, hatte dieser ganz eigene Pläne.  
„Bleibst du heute, Adar?"  
Gelinde gesagt war Thranduil überrascht. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er im Gemach seines Sohnes nächtigen würde, zumeist hatte er es früher getan, wenn dieser schlecht geträumt oder schlichtweg Sehnsucht nach ihm gehabt hatte. Doch das letzte Mal lag bereits einen Sommer zurück, dass Legolas ihn darum gebeten hatte. Er musste wahrlich erschüttert sein, wenn er heute Nacht nicht alleine schlafen wollte. Thranduil würde ihn um nichts in dieser Welt abweisen, auch wenn er nun eigentlich dringend mit seiner Gemahlin reden musste. Auch wenn die Königin offiziell keine Vollmachten hatte, so hatte sie ihn doch in seiner Abwesenheit vertreten. Doch das würde warten müssen, sie würde ihn ohnehin aus dem Raum scheuchen, wenn sie erführe, dass er Legolas alleine schlafen gelassen hatte, nur um Vorgänge zu besprechen, die auch noch bis morgen warten konnten.

„Wenn du das möchtest, bleibe ich."  
Nachdem sich der König notdürftig entkleidet und in das Bett seines Sohnes gelegt hatte, schmiegte sich dieser umgehend an ihn und Thranduil kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass er das kleine Wesen in seinen Armen mehr liebte als alles andere. Würde ihm irgendjemand oder irgendetwas seinen Sohn nehmen, würde ihn das zu Grunde richten, das erkannte er mit absoluter Klarheit. Noch einmal betrachtete er das zerkratzte Gesicht seines Kindes und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Morgen früh würde dem Dienstmädchen, welches für die Gemächer der königlichen Familie zuständig war, wieder die pure Entzückung ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, wenn sie den sonst so unnahbaren König im Bett seines Sohnes vorfand. Wie immer würde ein unterkühlter Blick genügen, dass sie sich um Verzeihung bittend abwendete. Nur weil er in Gegenwart seines Sohnes fürsorglich und liebevoll war, bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass er diese Gefühle noch irgendeinem anderen Wesen entgegen brachte und man sollte es tunlichst vermeiden, diese privaten Momente an fremde Ohren heran zu tragen. Zumindest sollte man dies unterlassen, sofern ein gesteigertes Interesse an der eigenen Freiheit bestand.

Legolas schlief schnell ein, wohl auch dank der Gewissheit, dass sein Vater neben ihm schlief und über ihn wachte. Er hatte dessen Worten nicht recht Glauben schenken können, was die Kraft und die Entschlossenheit einer liebenden Mutter anging. Doch er würde dieses Gespräch niemals vergessen.  
Beinahe 3000 Sommer sollten noch ins Land gehen, bevor der Prinz des Düsterwaldes das wahre Ausmaß dieser Worte mit eigenen Augen sehen sollte.

Und dann würden erneut Tränen die Wange des nunmehr stolzen Prinzen und Helden des Ringkrieges herunter rollen.


	2. Der Schatten Gondors

**Der Schatten Gondors**

_Pinnath Gelin, Spätsommer 30 V.Z_

Die Sommer in Pinnath Gelin waren von erlesener Schönheit, selbst wenn man bereits Vieles gesehen und erlebt hatte. Nicht umsonst nannte man diese Gegend die grünen Hänge. Die Luft war mild und die Nächte entbehrten noch der Kälte, die dem Herbst in diesen Landen zu Eigen war. Noch konnte ein eiliger Reisender auch problemlos nachts seine Reise fortsetzen, ohne zusätzliche Umhänge oder dergleichen zu benötigen. Dennoch war die Luft nicht so drückend und stickig, wie es in vielen Nächten des Hochsommers üblich war. Für die Frau, die nachdenklich am Fenster stand, war dieser Abend perfekt und sie würde ihn sich um keinen Preis zerstören lassen.

„Gilmith, ich habe Durst, bring mir meinen Wein." Kurz schloss die Angesprochene ihre Augen, allmählich war sie dieser leidlichen Stimme überdrüssig. Wieso konnte der Herr von Pinnath Gelin nicht seine Wünsche und Befehle wie jeder andere Herr oder Fürst äußern? Stattdessen schwang immer ein leicht weinerlicher Ton in seiner Stimme, der eines Edelmannes wahrlich nicht gerecht wurde. Sein Vater, Hirluin der Schöne war in dieser Hinsicht das absolute Gegenteil gewesen, bevor er, wie viele andere aufrechte Männer, auf den Pelennor Feldern ums Leben gekommen war. Er hatte verlangt, wie es einem Herrn zustand, sei es nun Wein, Weiber oder Gesang. Sein Sohn Hador war offensichtlich der Meinung, mit einem klagenden Ton würde man ihn mehr wertschätzen, doch das war nicht der Fall. Die Bewohner dieses Lehens wurden allmählich unruhig, die wirtschaftlichen Aufschwünge gingen an diesem Landstrich vorüber, weil der Herr von Pinnath Gelin schlichtweg unfähig war, es zu führen.

Doch sie wollte sich nicht beklagen. Ihr Aufenthalt hier hätte deutlich unangenehmer werden können, wenn sich Hador wie ein wahrer Herr aufgeführt hätte und es war ohnehin bereits beschwerlich genug gewesen, sich in den innersten Kreis der Bediensteten hochzuarbeiten. Kurz prüfte sie noch, ob ihr Kopftuch ordnungsgemäß an Ort und Stelle saß, bevor sie sich ihrem „Herrn" zuwandte. Mit einem gespielten Lächeln trat sie auf Hador zu.

„Verzeiht, mein Herr, doch ich trug den anderen Mädchen bereits vor einer Stunde auf, Euch Euren Wein zu bringen. Ich werde mich umgehend darum kümmern, vergebt mir meine Nachlässigkeit."

„Gilmith, dir vergebe ich gerne jedes Versäumnis, denn selten genug trifft dich die Schuld an den Missständen. Du sorgst so fürsorglich für mich, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich ohne dich täte."

Nachdem die persönliche Dienerin Hadors auf den Gang getreten war, erblickte sie seinen Kämmerer. Cirion war ein älterer Herr und hatte bereits Hirluins Vater gedient. Er wusste vieles und lenkte im Hintergrund die Geschicke dieses Lehens. Sie war erst seit Kurzem in den Diensten des jungen Herrn und hatte bislang noch nicht durchschauen können, ob Pinnath Gelin seinetwegen den wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung verpasste oder es nur ihm zu verdanken war, dass die Dinge nicht noch schlechter für die Bewohner standen. Er misstraute der Frau, die in die traditionelle, gräuliche Tracht Gondors gehüllt war. Cirion war von Beginn an dagegen gewesen, ihr eine Anstellung zu geben und hatte kaum etwas unversucht gelassen, sie von Hador fern zu halten. Doch der alte Mann war machtlos gegen die tief verwurzelten Wünsche nach Zuneigung und Anerkennung, die den Herrn dieses Hauses antrieben. Denn genau das hatte sie ihm gegeben. Mit der richtigen Mischung aus weiblicher Fürsorge und Rat hatte sie Hadors Vertrauen und höchstwahrscheinlich auch einen Teil seines Herzens gewonnen, auch wenn der Mann diesbezüglich Zurückhaltung übte. Sie wusste, dass Hador sich seit Kindesbeinen den Respekt seines Vaters verdienen wollte, aufgrund seiner körperlichen und geistigen Defizite dies jedoch nie vollbracht hatte. Er war nicht hässlich, doch sein Vater hatte aus gutem Grund den Beinamen 'der Schöne' getragen, etwas, das man Hador niemals nachsagen würde.

„Gilmith, was wollt Ihr?" Wie es schien, wollte sich der Kämmerer nicht mit Höflichkeiten aufhalten, ihr sollte es nur Recht sein.

„Der Herr verlangt seinen Wein, den ich bereits vor einer Stunde orderte. Liege ich richtig, wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass dies Euer Werk ist?" Ihre Stimme war ruhig und bedächtig wie immer und das war etwas, was Cirion noch wütender machte.

„Natürlich ist das mein Werk, Ihr einfältiges Ding. Man serviert keinen Eiswein vor dem Mahl. Das weiß jeder. Ich verbat, dass man dem Herrn so etwas serviert."

Das resignierte Seufzen der Dienerin ließ Cirions Zornesfalte noch ein wenig tiefer werden. „Wie dem auch sei, der Herr verlangt nach Wein. Wenn Ihr so erpicht darauf seid, ihm den angemessenen Wein zu servieren, dann tut es. Hauptsache der Herr bekommt ihn allmählich."

Sie hatte gewusst, dass es so kommen würde. Das hatte sie geplant. Cirion war als leidenschaftlicher Weinkenner über die Grenzen dieses Lehen bekannt und es trieb ihm die Zornesröte ins Gesicht, wenn ein anderer als er selbst über den Weinkonsum des Herrn entschied. Es war ebenso bekannt, dass Cirion zu dieser Tageszeit und Temperaturen ausschließlich einen fruchtigen Weißwein aus den Gärten Ithiliens als angemessen erachtete. Manche Menschen waren schon beinahe zu einfach zu durchschauen und ihre nächsten Schritte kinderleicht vorhersehbar, ging es der Frau durch den Kopf.

Mit einem Schulterzucken verabschiedete sich die Dienerin und kehrte in die Gemächer des Herrn zurück. Dieser hatte sich in sein privates Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen und war sichtlich erfreut, als seine Dienerin so zügig zurückkehrte.

„Da bist du ja wieder, Gilmith. Bitte, leiste mir doch Gesellschaft." Die Angesprochene hatte wieder ein leichtes Lächeln aufgesetzt. Bislang hatte es noch niemanden gestört, dass es nie ihre Augen erreichte. Als kurz darauf eine junge Dienstmagd mit einem Glas und einer Karaffe voll Wein herein kam, musste sie beinahe den Kopf schütteln. Es sah Cirion ähnlich darauf zu bestehen, exakt ein Glas mitzubringen, damit die unwürdige Dienerin auch ja keinen Schluck des edlen Tropfens trank. Als ob sie das getan hätte.

Das gefüllte Glas erinnerte sie daran, dass sie beinahe etwas Essentielles vergessen hätte. Normalerweise unterliefen ihr keine derart groben Fehler, doch noch war nichts verloren. Zügig griff sie in ihr Gewand und holte eine kleine Phiole hervor. An jedem anderen Tag hätte sie nun heimlich daraus getrunken, doch jetzt war es nicht mehr nötig, einen derart großen Wert auf Diskretion zu legen. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln bemerkte sie, dass die Phiole beinahe leer war, es reichte soeben für einen weiteren Tag. Ihr Aufenthalt hatte bedeutend länger gedauert, als sie angenommen hatte.

Gierig trank Hador sein Glas in einem Zug aus und seine Dienerin musste beinahe schmunzeln, als sie daran dachte, wie Cirion diesen Anblick wohl aufnehmen würde. Wein musste man seiner Meinung nach genießen und den Verzehr zelebrieren. Sein Herr sah das eindeutig ein wenig rustikaler.

„Was trinkst du denn da, meine Liebe. Du wirst doch nicht etwa krank werden?" Ehrliche Sorge sprach aus Hadors Stimme.

„Nein, seid unbesorgt. Ich bin nicht krank und werde es auch nicht."

„Das ist gut, sehr gut. Gesundheit ist ein hohes Gut. Wusstest du, dass man in dem letzten halben Jahr bereits drei Mal versucht hat, mich durch Verrat oder Meuchelmord zu beseitigen, Gilmith?"

„Nicht drei Mal, sondern vier Mal, Hador. Man versuchte bereits vier Mal, dich zu töten, doch zu hast dich als erstaunlich widerstandsfähig erwiesen. Das vierte Mal ist dir nur nicht bekannt, weil sich der Mann derart stümperhaft anstellte, dass er schon auf der Straße festgenommen wurde, bevor er auch nur einen Fuß in dieses Haus setzen konnte." Sie hatte aufgehört, ein falsches Lächeln zu tragen und sah dem Herrn von Pinnath Gelin ausdruckslos entgegen.

Dieser lachte vergnügt, ob der vertraulichen Anrede. „Aber, aber Gilmith, wir wollen doch den Anstand wahren... Moment woher weißt du das?" Verwirrung sprach aus seinem Blick, sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

„Gilmith ist ein wahrhaft passender Name, nicht wahr Hador? Graustern, ich fand ihn recht zutreffend." Damit deutete die Frau auf ihre graue Tracht. „Der perfekte Name, wenn man eine Frau Gondors darstellen soll."

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz und ging zu dem geschockt drein blickenden aber seltsam bewegungslosen Hador. Sanft legte sie ihm die Hände auf die Schulter und beugte ihr Gesicht neben sein Ohr.

„Du willst wissen, woher ich das weiß? Ist dies nicht naheliegend? Ohne das Scheitern der anderen wäre ich nun nicht hier. Sagen wir einfach, man überträgt mir die etwas schwierigen Ziele. Ich bin die Beste meiner Zunft, aber das hat auch seinen Preis und ich nehme nicht jeden Auftrag an. Wenn du je vom 'Schatten Gondors' gehört hast und dich fragtest, ob es diesen wirklich gibt oder er nur ein Mythos ist… nun, er steht vor dir. Was du spürst ist ein lähmendes Gift. Keine Sorge, das wird dich nicht töten. Meine Auftraggeber wünschen nicht, dass der Schein eines natürlichen Todes entsteht, daher scheidet eine solch sanfte Methode leider aus. Ein Unglücksfall für dich, dafür werde ich das Kommende genug für uns beide genießen." Prüfend drehte sie seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und testete seine Körperspannung. Sie liebte dieses Mittel, es wirkte schnell und zuverlässig und war darüber hinaus geschmacksneutral.

Als seine Augen ihre eigenen trafen und er sah, _was_ seine Dienerin wirklich war, spiegelte sich grenzenloses Entsetzen und Furcht auf seinem Gesicht wider. Die Frau schalt sich innerlich, dass sie so lange mit der Einnahme ihres eigenen Trankes gewartet hatte. Für gewöhnlich vermied sie, dass irgendjemand von ihrem Geheimnis erfuhr, auch wenn er schon bald sterben würde. Als er zum Sprechen ansetzte, hörte es sich an, als sei seine Zunge zu groß für seinen Mund geworden.

„Du bist… du bist …" Sanft aber bestimmt legte sie ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Shhht, ganz ruhig Hador. Was ich bin, spielt keine Rolle mehr, denn gleich wirst du vor deine Ahnen treten und ich meinem Verlangen nachgeben können. Schone deine Kräfte, denn was nun folgt, wird äußerst schmerzhaft für dich werden."

Einige Zeit später erhob sich die Frau, die Hador zu Lebzeiten Gilmith genannt hatte, von dessen Lager. Nun, da sie nicht mehr im Blutrausch war, betrachtete sie ihr Werk mit einer nüchternen Distanziertheit. Hador sah schlimm aus, nun, da sie mit ihm fertig war. Sie hatte eine gute Arbeit abgeliefert, niemand würde bei diesem Anblick annehmen, dass der Herr von Pinnath Gelin eines natürlichen Todes gestorben war. Vielmehr würde man davon ausgehen, dass jemand im Zorn den jungen Herrn förmlich zerfleischt hatte. Sie wusste auch bereits sehr genau, in wessen Kammer man den blutigen Dolch und ihre blutverschmierte Kleidung finden würde. Cirion würde alles abstreiten, doch letztlich würden diese Indizien gegen ihn sprechen, ebenso das plötzliche Verschwinden der verhassten Dienerin Gilmith. Sie horchte in sich hinein. Die Dunkelheit in ihr hatte sich zurück gezogen, die Bestie in ihrem Innern war befriedigt. Das würde nun mindestens bis zu ihrer Rückkehr in ihr Heim anhalten, hoffte die Frau.

Gemessenen Schrittes ging sie zu dem Waschtisch von Hador, auf den sie in weiser Voraussicht bereits eine Schale mit Wasser hatte stellen lassen. Sie würde das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht entfernen müssen, alles andere erregte zu viel Aufmerksamkeit. Nach all den Jahren als Meuchelmörderin war sie versiert darin, nicht aufzufallen. Sah man sie, war sie zumeist so unscheinbar, dass man sie umgehend wieder vergaß. In der Erinnerung der Menschen war sie dann allenfalls ein Schatten, nicht greifbar und ohne Wiedererkennungswert. Für diesen Auftrag hatte sie sich ihre Haare auf Höhe der Schultern abgeschnitten und sie dunkler gefärbt. Es hatte lange gedauert, doch bereits vor Jahren hatte sie alle nötigen Ingredienzien herausgefunden, die helles Haar dunkler werden ließen. Lediglich gegen die zwei auffälligen Narben in ihrem Gesicht konnte sie kaum etwas tun. Es war das einzige an ihr, was auffällig war, doch daran würde sie nichts mehr ändern können.

Sie griff unter Hadors Bett und fand ihr Reisegepäck, welches sie dort bereits deponiert hatte. Schnell hatte sie ihre Kleidung gegen robuste Reiterkleidung in gedeckten Farben eingetauscht. Man würde sie in dieser Nacht nur als Schemen ausmachen, der keinen zweiten Blick einer Wache wert war. Dank des Schlafpulvers, welches sie in Cirions Wein getan hatte, würde der alte Kämmerer bereits selig schlummern und nicht mitbekommen, dass sie ihm den Dolch und ihre Kleidung in sein Schlafgemach legte. Als besorgte Dienerin Gilmith hatte sie eines der Mädchen, die des Nachts ihren Dienst verrichteten, angewiesen, nach dem jungen Herrn zu sehen. Seine Leiche würde also schon sehr bald gefunden und der Täter gesucht werden. Da Cirion wie kaum ein anderer das Anwesen und die Gegend um Pinnath Gelin kannte, würden sie ihn umgehend zu Rate ziehen und einen grausigen Fund machen.

Mühelos schwang sie sich aus Hadors Fenster und machte sich nach einem kurzen Halt in Cirions Gemach auf zu den Ställen. Kaum, dass sie diese erreicht hatte, schall ein entsetzter Schrei zu ihr herüber. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab, man hatte Hador also bereits gefunden. Nun wurde es Zeit für sie, nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Ihr Pferd stand bereits gesattelt aber abseits der übrigen Tiere. Ein letztes Mal blickte die Frau zurück auf das Anwesen, welches nun in heller Aufregung war. Ihr Auftrag war erledigt, niemand würde einen Meuchelmörder bezichtigen, ganz so, wie es verlangt worden war. Zielstrebig lenkte sie das Pferd in Richtung Ithilien. Bis sie dort ankam, war es noch ein weiter Weg und sie trieb sich selbst zur Eile.

Als sie die Grenze Ithiliens überquerte beschlich sie ein Gefühl, dass sich ihr Leben bald grundlegend ändern sollte. Erneut.

Daher war sie auch nicht überrascht, dass sie in einem der Baumstümpfe, welche sie für ihre zwei Kontaktmänner ausgesucht hatte, eine Nachricht fand. Niemand wandte sich direkt an sie, denn offiziell existierte sie nicht. Aufträge, die ein in Erscheinung treten des Meuchelmörders bedingten, wurden gewöhnlich von ihr abgelehnt. Es wäre zu gefährlich, auch wenn einige dieser potentiellen Ziele durchaus ihren Reiz gehabt hätten. Sie blieb ohnehin schon nicht lange an ein und demselben Ort, doch wenn sie sich zeigen würde, wären die Zeiten für sie noch unsicherer.

Für Gewöhnlich wurden in diesen Nachrichten, welche nach einer simplen Methode chiffriert waren, keine Namen der potentiellen Ziele genannt, doch ihr Kontakt schien hier eine Ausnahme gemacht zu haben. Als sie den Brief überflog, wusste sie auch weshalb. Kurz stockte ihr der Atem, als sie das Ausmaß dieser Anfrage erfasste. Würde sie diesen Auftrag annehmen, wäre eine Geheimhaltung kaum mehr möglich, sie würde sämtliche Brücken im Königreich Gondor auf Ewig abreißen müssen.

Man war an sie herangetreten um die Königsfamilie Gondors auszulöschen; König, Königin und ihren Thronfolger.

Sie musste _dringend_ mit ihrem Kontaktmann sprechen.


	3. Der Auftrag

**Der Auftrag**

Immer und immer wieder überflog sie die Zeilen der kurzen Nachricht und stets blieb der Inhalt der Selbe. Man wünschte, dass die Königsfamilie den Tod fand, nicht einmal der Sohn durfte anscheinend überleben. Noch hatte sie sich nicht für oder gegen den Auftrag entschieden, denn es gab zu viele offene Fragen. Auch wenn sie ihn annahm, würde Eldarion sicher nicht durch ihre Hand den Tod finden. Ihre beiden Kontaktmänner kannten ihre Bedingungen, eine davon war es keine Kinder zu töten. Sie machte niemals Ausnahmen und würde nun auch nicht damit anfangen. Kinder konnten ihr nicht dazu dienen, ihre innere Bestie zu besänftigen. Vielmehr fürchtete sie, dass der Mord an einem Kind das Böse in ihrem Innern von der Kette ließe. Dieser Waffenstillstand zwischen ihr und der Dunkelheit war ohnehin bereits mehr als fragil. Immer häufiger musste sie ihre Hände in Blut baden und es bereitete ihr von Mal zu Mal mehr Freude.

Bereits seit Stunden wartete sie auf dem Dach der schäbigen Hütte, die ihr zwielichtiger Kontaktmann bewohnte. Doch so war es ihr lieber, trat man direkt mit ihr in Kontakt, musste sie noch aufmerksamer sein. Diese Hütte hingegen war ideal für sie zu überwachen. Bevor sie dieses verschlagene Wiesel besuchte, konnte sie mühelos die Umgebung nach Hinterhalten auskundschaften, aber bislang hatte er sie noch nicht betrogen. Dennoch war da eine kleine, sehr alte Stimme, die ihr zuflüsterte, dass ihr _genau das_ noch bevor stünde. Wahrscheinlich wartete er, bis der Moment günstig erschien. Es stellte sich dann nur die Frage, wer von ihnen beiden wachsamer war.

Auch die Dunkelheit konnte ihre ausgezeichnete Sicht nicht trüben und so nahm sie nach einer geraumen Zeit nicht mehr nur die Geräusche der Natur wahr, die sie seit jeher beruhigten, sondern auch den unsteten Gang eines humpelnden Mannes. Ihr Kontaktmann kam, dieses schlurfende Geräusch war unverkennbar. Er schien es nicht eilig zu haben. Ob das nach der beunruhigenden Nachricht nun ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war, würde sich wohl noch herausstellen.

Lautlos ließ sie sich vom Dach herunter gleiten und schlich in das schlecht gesicherte Haus ihres Kontaktmannes. Sie hatte sich schon immer gefragt, weshalb er sich augenscheinlich so sicher fühlte, immerhin waren die Zeiten zwar sicherer geworden, aber noch lange nicht sicher genug, um derart sorglos zu leben. Darüber hinaus lag seine Hütte fernab einer Stadt und damit auch weit von jedwedem Schutz entfernt. Das war einer der Hauptgründe, weshalb sie ihm misstraute. Wer so offensichtlich Gefahren einging, spielte nicht mit offenen Karten oder hatte noch etwas weitaus Mächtigeres zu verbergen. Sie würde weiterhin auf der Hut sein.

Als der Kontaktmann eintrat, saß sie bereits auf einem Stuhl, sodass sie den Eingang mühelos im Auge und keine Angriffsfläche im Rücken hatte. In ihrem Beruf konnte man nie vorsichtig oder sorgfältig genug sein. Der Mann schien nicht überrascht zu sein, sie hier vorzufinden, er erschrak nicht einmal, als er ihrer Gewahr wurde.

„Ah Rían, ich hatte gehofft dich heute noch anzutreffen. Er hat meine Nachricht also erhalten?"

Ihr Gesicht blieb regungslos, sie hatte nach der langen Reise weder die Kraft noch die Muße ihm ein falsches Lächeln zu schenken. Nach all der Zeit schien der Mann noch immer nicht dahinter gekommen zu sein, dass der 'Schatten Gondors' eine Frau und kein Mann war. Noch immer war er der Überzeugung, sie sei nur eine weitere Kontaktperson. Sollte er ruhig in diesem Glauben bleiben, für ihre Tarnung war es das Beste, wenn er von einem Mann ausging.

„Er hat eine Nachricht erhalten, Warg. Allerdings hält er es eher für einen misslungenen Scherz, denn für ein ernst gemeintes Angebot. Die Königsfamilie? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" Er hatte ihr seinerzeit seinen Namen nicht verraten, daher hatte sie die nächst beste Bezeichnung für ihn gewählt, die ihr passend erschienen war. Wargen konnte man ebenso wenig trauen, sie griffen sogar ihre Herren an, wenn sie konnten und hungrig waren. Sie hingegen hatte ihm durchaus einen Namen genannt, doch auch das war nicht ihr richtiger Name. Diesen hatte seit einer Ewigkeit niemand mehr genannt und nur noch wenige Lebewesen auf Arda kannten ihn.

„Sachte, sachte, Rían. Der Auftrag ist äußerst gut bezahlt, damit könnte sich dein Herr zur Ruhe setzen", schnarrte Warg.

„Du scheinst die grundlegenden Regeln verdrängt zu haben. Keine Personen, die zu sehr im öffentlichen Interesse stehen, der Herr eines Lehen Gondors war bereits grenzwertig. Doch was noch viel wichtiger ist, du hast die oberste Regel verletzt, denn Kinder stehen nicht zur Debatte."

Warg machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und Rían spürte, wie ihre Hand allmählich zu ihrem Dolch wanderte. Frechheiten ließ sie auch einem wichtigen Kontaktmann nicht durchgehen.

„Lass es mich so sagen, die Bedingungen erschienen mir so, dass dein Herr nach Gutdünken entscheiden kann, was er mit dem Balg macht. Der Auftrag lautet, dass der König und sein Elbenweib brutal ermordet vorgefunden werden. Von einer Kinderleiche hat der Auftraggeber nichts gesagt. Das Balg ist klein genug, dass es woanders aufwachsen kann, es würde sich nicht an seine Eltern erinnern. Allenfalls würden sie als schemenhafte Erinnerung in seinen Träumen auftauchen."

„Wer ist der Auftraggeber?"

Warg schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Aber meine verehrte Rían, du kennst doch die Regeln. Keine Namen."

Rían erhob sich langsam und bedrohlich. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen schritt sie auf Warg zu. Da sie hoch gewachsen war, überragte sie den Mann noch um fast einen Kopf.

„Höre mir jetzt sehr genau zu, Warg, denn ich werde mich nicht wiederholen. Du hast beinahe jede Regel gebrochen, die wir vereinbart haben, begonnen damit, dass du die Zielpersonen in deiner Nachricht genannt hast. Darüber hinaus hast du ein Kind in dem Auftrag akzeptiert und entgegen jeder Vereinbarung die wohl bekanntesten zwei Lebewesen des ganzen Königreiches als Ziel in Betracht gezogen. Wage es nie wieder, mir mit Regeln zu kommen, sonst wird es dir leid tun. Also noch einmal: Wer ist der Auftraggeber." Rían hatte weder die Stimme erhoben noch eine drohende Geste mit ihren Händen vollführt, dennoch war das Ergebnis das Gleiche, Warg wich zwei Schritte vor ihr zurück. Vielleicht sah man auf diese Entfernung auch die Dunkelheit, die in ihrem Innern wütete.

Ihr Kontaktmann klang eindeutig nervös, als er ihr antwortete. „Du weißt doch, dass ich nur das Beste für deinen Herrn und dich möchte. Ich kenne zu unserer aller Sicherheit den Namen des Auftraggebers nicht. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich, bei dem, was er fordert. Wie immer weiß ich nur das Nötigste, er ist ein einflussreicher Mann mit viel Geld und er ist zu allem entschlossen, den König zu beseitigen. Weshalb weiß ich nicht. Er hat gezielt nach dem besten Meuchelmörder gesucht und daher kam nur der 'Schatten Gondors' in Frage."

Rían trat an Warg vorbei zur Tür der Hütte, das Gespräch war für sie beendet. Bevor sie eine endgültige Entscheidung traf, würde sie in Minas Tirith Erkundigungen einholen müssen und die Gegebenheiten auskundschaften. Es wäre mehr als nur töricht die Königsfamilie zu ermorden, ohne einen oder zwei zusätzliche Fluchtpläne in der Hinterhand zu haben. Erst Recht wenn sie, wie sie annahm, hinterher als Bauernopfer für diesen Verrat herhalten sollte. Was war einfacher, als den verhassten König durch den besten Mörder auf ganz Arda beseitigen zu lassen und hinterher mit dem Finger auf eben diesen zu zeigen? Natürlich würde das erst geschehen, sobald ihr Auftraggeber entweder selbst an der Macht war oder einen Stellvertreter hierfür eingesetzt hatte. Umstürze funktionierten immer gleich.

So konnte sich der neue Herrscher immerhin sicher sein, dass die Arbeit zuverlässig erledigt wurde und ihn nicht dasselbe Schicksal ereilen würde, denn der 'Schatten Gondors' wäre dann wahrhaftig ins Reich der Mythen und Legenden eingegangen. Man würde sie ebenso beseitigen wie die Königsfamilie, nur dass Rían ihr Schicksal wohl bei einer öffentlichen Hinrichtung ereilen würde, selbst wenn diese in ganz Gondor verboten waren. Die Königsfamilie stand derart hoch in Ehren, dass das Volk zu einem wütenden Mob werden würde, erst zufriedengestellt, wenn der Mörder zur Rechenschaft gezogen worden wäre. Vielleicht täuschte sie sich auch und dies würde ein Auftrag wie jeder andere werden, sofern sie ihn annähme.

„Warte, Rian!" Als sie sich zu ihrem Kontaktmann herumdrehte, sah sie, wie etwas in hohem Bogen auf sie zuflog und fing es reflexartig auf. Es war ein kleines Säckchen, welches sie in ihrer Hand vorfand. Ein prüfender Blick in sein Inneres offenbarte ihr einen wertvollen Inhalt, denn er war randvoll mit diversen Edelsteinen gefüllt. Es war die übliche Währung für einen Mord, denn es war leichter zu vermitteln als Goldmünzen. In und um Gondor herum gab es genügend Zwerge, die beim Anblick schöner Steine keine Fragen mehr stellten und Rían vermied es auf diese Weise zu oft bei demselben Händler aufzutauchen. Zwergische Schmiede und Händler hatten darüber hinaus den unschlagbaren Vorteil, dass sie zumeist äußerst zahlungskräftig waren.

„Noch hat der 'Schatten Gondors' den Auftrag nicht angenommen. Du weißt, dass er immer Bedenkzeit verlangt." Sie wollte das Säckchen bereits zurück werfen, doch Warg machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

„Das weiß ich und der Auftraggeber ebenfalls. Es ist auch nur eine Anzahlung und soll ihm zeigen, dass der Mann, der den Tod der Königsfamilie wünscht, es durchaus ernst meint. Sieh es als Wetteinsatz dafür, dass er den Auftrag annimmt." Die Attentäterin hatte sich bereits wieder herumgedreht. Wetten, alleine dieses Wort riss alte Wunden auf und ließen Erinnerungen an eine glücklichere Zeit in ihrem Leben aufsteigen. Mit diesem Wort würde sie auf Ewig den Mann verbinden, den sie einst geliebt hatte.

Rían ließ das Gesagte unkommentiert im Raum stehen und trat aus der Hütte hinaus. Es war bei Weitem noch nicht sicher, dass sie annahm, noch immer gab es zu viele unbeantwortete Fragen. Darüber hinaus schien irgendetwas an dem Auftrag nicht zu stimmen. Wieso sollte ein Auftraggeber das Risiko eingehen, dass der Thronerbe überlebte und später sein Erbrecht einforderte? Niemand konnte garantieren, dass Eldarion sich nicht an seine Eltern erinnerte, immerhin floss auch ein nicht geringer Anteil elbischen Blutes in ihm und da konnte man nie wissen, was sein Geist bereits wahrnahm. Gerade das Band zu den Eltern war bei Elben sehr stark, insbesondere zu den Müttern.

Sie musste dringend nachdenken und ihr in Aufruhr befindliches Gemüt beruhigen. So ein aufgewühlter Zustand war niemals gut, insbesondere bei dem, was in ihr lauerte. Sollte sie diesen Auftrag annehmen, müsste sie ihr Heim in Ithilien aufgeben, das Gleiche galt für ihre beiden Kontaktmänner. Nach diesem Mord dürfte sie nicht mehr in Gondor verweilen. Selbst Rohan wäre durch die enge Verbundenheit beider Königreiche höchstwahrscheinlich noch zu dicht. Nachdenklich griff sie in eine ihrer Taschen und holte eine Phiole hervor. Besonders im Mondschein sah die durchsichtige, ölige Flüssigkeit darin einfach nur faszinierend aus, als ob hunderte von Diamantsplittern darin glitzerten. Vor ihrem Besuch hatte sie noch in ihrem Heim ein gefülltes Fläschchen geholt.

Rían, wie man sie seit einiger Zeit in diesem Königreich nannte, atmete die klare Nachtluft ein und nahm einen Schluck aus der Phiole, die sie sodann sorgfältig wieder verschloss und verstaute. Es war immer wieder verwunderlich, welche positiven und vor allem beruhigenden Auswirkungen die Natur auf sie haben konnte. Es schien ihr wie ein Relikt aus einer längst vergessenen Zeit zu sein, doch gerade jetzt begrüßte sie diesen Effekt. Früher war sie selbst auch einmal anders gewesen, nicht von der Dunkelheit getrieben, doch jenes Leben war für immer verloren, daher verschwendete sie keinen weiteren Gedanken hieran. Es brachte sie nicht weiter, wenn sie sich mit Erinnerungen und Bedauern selbst quälte. Die Dinge, die geschehen waren, waren unumkehrbar.

Kurz horchte sie in sich hinein, ob sie wirklich bereit war, ihre Heimat in Ithilien aufzugeben, denn genau das war dieses Lehen geworden; ein zu Hause und das bereits seit einer geraumen Zeit. Rían konnte keine Wehmut in sich finden, als sie an ihr komfortables Haus im Garten Gondors dachte. Der kleine Spaziergang durch die sternenklare aber milde Nacht tat ihr gut, ihre Gedanken ordneten sich allmählich. Ithilien war bereits seit einiger Zeit ein ungeeigneter Ort für jemanden wie sie, denn zu ihrem Verdruss hatten sich einige Elben dort niedergelassen. Man sagte sogar, dass der Thronerbe von Eryn Lasgalen diese Gruppe anführte und die treibende Kraft hinter der ersten Siedlung von Waldelben außerhalb von Thranduils Königreich seit Beginn seiner Herrschaft war. So gesehen war Ríans Abreise aus Ithilien längst überfällig, denn sie wollte und sollte keinem Elben begegnen. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass ein Erstgeborener erkannte, [style type="italic"]was sie war. Doch eine noch größere Gefahr ging für sie von Legolas Thranduilion aus.

Andererseits war da dieses nagende Gefühl des Zweifels in ihrer Brust, welches ihr sagte, dass sie im Begriff war, einen Fehler zu begehen. Doch dieses Gefühl hatte sie schon einmal getrogen und sie war gewillt, es auf einen erneuten Versuch ankommen zu lassen.

Rían spürte, wie ihr flüssiges Wundermittel seine Wirkung entfaltete, es verursachte wie jedes Mal einen angenehmen Schauer, der ihr über den Rücken fuhr. Das Mittel hatte sowohl seine guten als auch seine schlechten Seiten, denn auch wenn sie sich nun freier und leichter fühlte, erfasste sie beinahe zeitgleich auch die bekannte, bleierne Müdigkeit. Ohne diese Essenz würde sie eine noch größere Gefahr für sich und andere darstellen, als sie es ohnehin schon war, doch nach der Einnahme musste sie häufiger eine Rast einlegen als gewöhnlich und vor allem als ihr lieb war. Heute Nacht würde sie zur Abwechslung in ihrem eigenen Bett schlafen, beschloss Rían. Das war zu einem seltenen Luxus geworden und ein ungutes Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es vermutlich das letzte Mal sein würde. Irgendetwas nahte und noch konnte die Meuchelmörderin nicht sagen, ob es gut oder schlecht für sie enden würde.


	4. Unvorhergesehene Umstände

**Unvorhergesehene Umstände**

Zwei Wochen später kannte Rían jede kleine Gasse, jeden uneinsehbaren Winkel und jedes nur mögliche oder denkbare Versteck, in welches sie passte und das auf dem Weg vom Schlafzimmer des Thronerben bis zum äußersten Ring von Minas Tirith lag. Dort waren die Ställe untergebracht und genau dorthin würde sie flüchten müssen, sollte sie den Auftrag annehmen. Dann müsste sie nach getaner Arbeit schnellstmöglich und vor allem ungesehen aus der weißen Stadt fliehen, wenn sie überleben wollte.

Niemals zuvor hatte sie bei einem Auftrag Skrupel oder etwas Ähnliches verspürt und auch heute empfand sie nichts dergleichen, dennoch fühlte sie sich unbehaglich und vermochte nicht auszumachen, was der Grund hierfür war. Die Bewohner der weißen Stadt mussten sich ähnlich gefühlt haben, als Minas Tirith belagert worden war. Auch Rían verspürte nun das bedrückende Gefühl eines sich nähernden Grauens, doch für gewöhnlich war sie das Unheil, welches eine Stadt heimsuchte.

Unwillig verdrängte sie diese verwirrenden Gedanken. Sie hatte an alles gedacht, ein solches Verhalten sah ihr nicht ähnlich. Jede Eventualität war von ihr bedacht worden, sie hatte mehr als nur einen möglichen Fluchtweg ausgekundschaftet und dennoch hatte sie die an Sicherheit grenzende Vermutung, etwas übersehen zu haben. Rían fröstelte, noch etwas, was ungewöhnlich war, denn es war ein milder Spätherbst und für gewöhnlich fror sie nicht. Heute Nacht würde sie die Gewohnheiten des Königspaares überprüfen, die ihr nach einigen Bestechungen zu Ohren gekommen waren. Allmählich begann sie selbst an sich zu zweifeln, ob der vielen Unsicherheiten, die sie befallen hatten. Vielleicht hatte Warg recht gehabt und sie sollte sich nach diesem Auftrag zur Ruhe setzen. Doch vielleicht würde dieser Mord auch ihr letzter sein, weil es eine Falle war, deren Ausmaß sie noch nicht erkannte. Oder aber all die Jahre in der Dunkelheit und dem ständigen Kampf gegen ihre innere Bestie trieben sie allmählich in den Wahnsinn. Heute Nacht würde die Entscheidung fallen, ob der König und die Königin demnächst starben oder nicht. Bei allen vorhandenen Zweifeln wusste Rían doch mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass jeder, dessen Tod sie beschlossen hatte, auch durch ihre Hand starb.

Nachdenklich wandelte Rían durch die Straßen von Minas Tirith. Sie war bereits vor dem Ringkrieg einige Male zu Gast in der weißen Stadt gewesen, um Aufträge zu erfüllen, daher kannte sie bereits einige Stadteile recht gut. Dieser Umstand kam ihr zu Gute, denn ein guter Fluchtplan zeichnete sich dadurch aus, dass der Flüchtende das Gelände und etwaige Stolpersteine kannte. Sie wusste sogar, wo die hochrangigen Mitglieder der Wächter der Festung wohnten. Sollte frühzeitig Alarm ausgelöst werden, wäre es äußerst unpassend, wenn einer dieser gut ausgebildeten Männer auf ihrer Fluchtroute lebte und ihr wohlmöglich den Weg verstellte. Solche Fehler unterliefen nur Anfängern, doch diese Tätigkeit duldete keine Nachlässigkeit und erst recht keine Fehler. Unter normalen Umständen würde sie sich nun auch noch das ein oder andere Versteck auf dem Weg zu den Ställen suchen, in diesem Fall war es jedoch unnötig. Bei jedem anderen Auftrag konnte ein Attentäter im Notfall auf behelfsmäßige Verstecke zurückgreifen um abzuwarten, bis die Wachen vorbei gelaufen waren oder sich die erste Aufregung gelegt hatte. Die weiße Stadt würde jedoch über Tage, wenn nicht gar Wochen oder Monate im Ausnahmezustand sein, da nütze auch kein provisorisches Versteck. Sie hatte exakt eine Chance zu den Ställen zu gelangen, mehr nicht. Würde man ihre Flucht vorausahnen und die Stadt abriegeln, wäre ihr Schicksal besiegelt.

Rían machte sich nichts vor, erst wenn sie sowohl aus der Stadt als auch aus dem Königreich geflüchtet wäre, war sie in Sicherheit. Selbst dann konnte es ihr noch passieren, dass königstreue und einflussreiche Männer ihr selbst einen Attentäter hinterher schickten, doch mit dieser Gefahr musste sie ohnehin leben. Sie hatte sich dieses Leben zwar nicht ganz freiwillig ausgesucht, doch genoss sie es zu sehr, um sich als Opfer darstellen zu können. Zumindest traf diese Freude am Töten mittlerweile auf sie zu, zu Beginn war sie entweder permanent im Blutrausch gewesen oder hatte gar kein Vergnügen empfunden, wenn sie ihrem Drang nachgab. Es war ein seltsamer Zwiespalt, doch mittlerweile hatte sie sich damit arrangiert. Sie ließ die Freude an ihrem blutigen Handwerk zu und konnte damit das Böse in sich unterdrücken. Zumindest galt dies bis vor einiger Zeit, bald würde auch das nicht mehr ausreichen.

Der 'Schatten Gondors' ging zielstrebig auf ihren derzeitigen Unterschlupf zu. Es war ein verlassenes, behelfsmäßiges Haus, das jedoch ihren Ansprüchen genügte. Luxus war etwas, dem sie durchaus zugeneigt war, doch nicht, wenn sie arbeitete. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Rían etwas kleines, Dunkles aus einer der schmalen Gassen kommen. Verwundert stellte sie fest, dass es eine Katze war. Die Menschen von Minas Tirith hatten noch immer enorme Vorbehalte gegen diese Tiere, doch wie es schien, waren einige zäh genug, sich trotz des Hasses der Menschen am Leben zu halten. Mit einem zynischen Lächeln stellte sie fest, dass daher eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen beiden bestand. Das vierbeinige Wesen schien das jedoch anders zu sehen, denn kaum, dass sie Rían erblickte, fauchte sie entsetzt und stob mit aufgestellter Rückenmähne und einem recht voluminösen Schwanz von dannen. Sie seufzte, so war es immer. Kinder und Tiere erkannten zumeist recht schnell, was sie war und taten das einzig Sinnvolle: Sie flohen. Das ging sogar so weit, dass sie nur spezielle Rösser aus Rohan reiten konnte, wollte sie nicht riskieren, dass ihr Pferd scheute oder nach ihrem Abstieg panisch floh. Nun würde der Teil ihrer Arbeit folgen, den sie zu gleichen Teilen liebte und hasste; das Warten. Es half ihr, sich zu beruhigen und auf die wesentlichen Aspekte zu konzentrieren, andererseits ließ das Warten aber auch Raum für unliebsame Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Gefühle. Sie musste sich beherrschen, gerade jetzt, da es um ihre geistige Stärke nicht unbedingt zum Besten stand.

Der Abend war über das Königreich hereingebrochen und die Dunkelheit war Rían am liebsten. Sie war eine treue Freundin und verdeckte ihre Aktivitäten. Gemäß ihrer Informationen hatte sie einen Weg zu dem Zimmer des Thronerben gefunden und erklomm nun die letzten Meter zu einem Aussichtspunkt, welcher ihr Einblick in eben dieses Zimmer gewähren sollte. Sollten ihre Informationen korrekt sein, so legte das Königspaar einen großen Wert auf feste Rituale und Zeiten, was die Erziehung ihres Sohnes anging. Das machte es für einen Attentäter besonders einfach, denn so wurden die Ziele berechenbar. Doch ein guter Attentäter überprüfte eine jede Information, die er durch Korruption, Erpressung oder körperliche Gewaltanwendung erlangt hatte. Rían erklomm die letzten Meter bis zum Dach des Hauses, welches für das Ausspionieren des Paares mehr als nützlich sein würde. Das Zimmer Eldarions lag zwar in einiger Entfernung, dafür jedoch schräg unter ihr, sodass sie freie Sicht hatte.

Rían hatte mit vielem gerechnet, doch nicht mit dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Sie hatte bereits auf der Straße vernommen, dass das Königspaar überglücklich war, sowohl miteinander als auch als Eltern. Doch mit dem Glück, welches ihr nun entgegen schien, hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Die Königin machte ihrem Beinamen „Abendstern" alle Ehre, denn sie strahlte heller als das Licht Earendils und glomm beinahe vor Liebe. Sie presste ihrem Sohn soeben einen Kuss auf die Stirn, um ihn dann an eine weitere Person weiterzureichen. Der König stand neben seiner Königin und sah nicht minder glücklich aus. Bei ihm schwang auch noch Stolz mit, wenn er seinen Sohn betrachtete. Der zweite Mann im Raum war ein Elb mit goldblondem Haar und der Statur eines Kriegers. Er hatte Rían den Rücken zugewandt, doch dank ihrer guten Augen konnte sie auch so viele Einzelheiten ausmachen. Es musste ein Waldelb sein, ein Sindar und in ihrem Innern begann eine kleine Stimme eindringlich Warnungen auszustoßen. Als sich der Elb halb zum Fenster herumdrehte und sie meeresblaue Augen sah, wusste sie auch, weshalb ihr Bauchgefühl sie gewarnt hatte. Der Elb nahm den kleinen Jungen in Empfang und schloss ihn behutsam in die Arme. Die Gerüchte stimmten also, der Kronprinz von Eryn Lasgalen war ebenfalls zu Besuch in der weißen Stadt.

Dieses Bild verursachte einen gleißenden Schmerz in Ríans Innern und sie ging stöhnend in die Knie. Eine kurze Zeit schien es so, als würde sie dieser Schmerz in die Ohnmacht zwingen, doch schlussendlich ging sie als Siegerin aus diesem Kampf hervor. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, in der sie vor Schmerz gelähmt hier verharrt hatte, doch als sie sich mit zitternden Knien erhob, war sie erschöpft und der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. Es war eine Ewigkeit her, dass sie etwas Ähnliches gefühlt hatte und bis zu diesem Augenblick hätte sie mit absoluter Überzeugung gesagt, dass sie nicht mehr fähig wäre, etwas Derartiges zu empfinden. Zu sehr hatte sie die Dunkelheit erfasst. Sie spürte etwas Feuchtes an ihrer Nase und stellte wenig überrascht fest, dass es ihr eigenes Blut war. Auch aus den Ohren war sicherlich Blut ausgetreten, denn genau das hatte sie schon einmal erlebt. Diese Gefühle waren etwas, was das Böse in ihr nicht duldete.

Was sie beim Anblick dieser Personen gespürt hatte, war etwas, was viele als eines der schönsten Gefühle in dieser Welt beschrieben, Rían jedoch erschütterte es bis ins Mark. Das, was sie gefühlt hatte, nannten die meisten Mutterinstinkt. Eine Macht, die selbst sie als Frau unterschätzt hatte, obwohl sie es hätte besser wissen müssen.

In jenem Moment beschloss sie, den Auftrag zu akzeptieren. Noch heute würde sie eine Nachricht an ihren Kontaktmann senden, bevor man sich einem anderen Attentäter zuwandte. Rían mochte die Beste sein, doch sie war beileibe nicht die einzige, die diesem blutigen Handwerk in diesem Königreich nachging.

In der übernächsten Nacht würde sie zurück kehren, sodass man am Morgen darauf zwei Leichen im Zimmer Eldarions vorfinden würde, brutal zugerichtet und verstümmelt, so wie es der Auftraggeber verlangte. Sie war vorbereitet und hatte alles hierfür Erforderliche bereits besorgt. Nun galt es, die letzten Vorkehrungen zu treffen und zwei Leben zu beenden. Am Morgen des dritten Tages würde Minas Tirith im Ausnahmezustand sein.


	5. Ríans Entscheidung

**Ríans Entscheidung**

_ Zwei Nächte später_

Rían trat im Dunkeln der Nacht auf die Wiege des Thronfolgers zu. Er war noch wach und gurrte sie vergnügt an, als er ihrer gewahr wurde. Innerlich schalt sie sich eine Närrin, sie war eine Mörderin und fand auch zumeist Gefallen an ihrer Arbeit, ihr Herz sollte beim Anblick eines solch jungen Wesens keine verräterischen Hüpfer machen. Dennoch wusste Rían, dass dies auf Ewig ihre Schwachstelle sein würde, da es sich hier auch noch um einen Jungen handelte. Einige Wunden verheilten niemals. Bevor sie den Königsspross aus seinem Bettchen nahm, wischte sie noch sorgfältig das Blut von ihren Händen. Sie hatte es nach Kräften versucht zu vermeiden ein Blutbad anzurichten, doch die dunkelhaarige Elbin hatte es auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen. Die Elleth hatte sich verbissen gegen den Eindringlich zur Wehr gesetzt, doch sie war keine Kämpferin gewesen, im Gegensatz zum Schatten Gondors. Genützt hatte es der Elbin nichts, nun lag sie leblos und ausgeblutet vor dem Bett Eldarions.

Mit nunmehr sauberen Händen erfasste Rían sanft den zarten Körper des Thronfolgers und hob ihn hoch. Das Kind quittierte das mit offensichtlichen Vergnügen. Elbisches Blut hin oder her, die Schlafenszeit war seit jeher die anstrengendste Zeit mit einem so jungen Geschöpf. Nie wollten sie schlafen, wenn es an der Zeit war.

Das Geräusch von entfernten Schritten lenkte Ríans Aufmerksamkeit zu der Tür, die zu dem Gang vor Eldarions Gemach führte. Innerlich wappnete sich die Meuchelmörderin bereits gegen die Welle von Gefühlen, die in Kürze über sie hereinbrechen würde. Sie würde abgelenkt sein, das war nicht gut. Ihr Gehör vernahm drei unterschiedliche Gangarten, zwei davon waren äußerst leichtfüßig. Es benötigte keinen umfassenden Erfahrungsschatz als Attentäter um daraus zu schließen, dass zwei Erstgeborene unter den Ankömmlingen sein würden. Nur ein Mensch war dabei und das entlockte Rían ein indigniertes Seufzen. Bis zuletzt hatte sie gehofft, sogleich nur einem Vertreter des schönen Volkes gegenüberstehen zu müssen, diese Hoffnung hatte sich nun zerschlagen. Eldarion begann leise vor sich hinzubrabbeln und fing an, mit den Schnüren ihrer dunklen Tunika zu spielen.

Als sich die Tür zu Eldarions Gemach öffnete, benötigten die drei Ankömmlinge eine ganze Weile, um die Situation in ihrem ganzen Ausmaß zu erfassen. Zum einen lag dies daran, dass Rían Zeit ihres Lebens schon die Gabe besessen hatte, reglos zu verharren und mit ihrer Umgebung zu verschmelzen. Zum anderen wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der drei Augenpaare zuerst auf den leblosen Körper der Elbin gezogen, welche vor dem Kinderbett zusammengebrochen war.

Rían hatte gehört, dass sie auf dem Weg hierher unbeschwerte Gespräche geführt und gescherzt hatten. Das war nun vorbei. Die Königin bemerkte sie zuerst und ihre Augen weiteten sich merklich, als sie begriff, dass das Leben ihres Sohnes in Ríans lag. Diese versuchte ihren Blick starr auf die Mutter Eldarions gerichtet zu halten, denn nun folgte der heikelste Teil ihres Planes und Fehler konnte sie sich nicht leisten. Dafür stand zu viel auf dem Spiel. Sie war im Begriff das Schicksal der Königsfamilie maßgeblich zu beeinflussen und betete zu den Valar, dass diese Entscheidung die richtige war. Ausgerechnet sie, der Schatten Gondors, sollte über Wohl und Wehe des Königshauses und damit auch über das Bestehen des Königreiches Gondors in seiner jetzigen Form entscheiden. Sie war es gewohnt, Leben zu beenden und sich nicht um die Konsequenzen zu scheren. Auch wenn sie heute wieder töten würde, so waren doch ihre Ziele dieses Mal andere.

Legolas Thranduilion hatte bereits Vieles in seinen knapp dreitausend Jahren, die er nun schon auf Arda wandelte, gesehen und vieles erlebt. Doch einen derart rigorosen Stimmungsumschwung hatte er in all dieser Zeit noch nicht erlebt. Er fühlte sich noch immer leicht betäubt von dem lähmenden Entsetzen, welches ihn angesichts der Umstände erfasst hatte, als er zuerst den Leichnam und dann sein Patenkind auf den Armen dieser Zweitgeborenen erblickt hatte. Sie umgab eine tödliche Aura und es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass sie für das Ableben von Eldarions Amme verantwortlich war. Nun hatte sie den Thronfolger auf den Armen, es war eine unausgesprochene Drohung. Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte er leichthin mit seinen Freunden gescherzt und sich auf den Abschied von Eldarion gefreut. Er hatte die Patenschaft auf Wunsch von Estel ohne zu zögern übernommen und hatte es seither keinen Tag bereut. Sein Herz ging jedes Mal auf, wenn er das fleischgewordene Glück des Königspaares sah und auf den Armen hatte. Bis vor Eldarions Geburt hatte er nie nachvollziehen können, welchen Segen ein Kind darstellen konnte. Nun musste er erkennen, dass es immer zwei Seiten einer Medaille gab, denn der Segen konnte auch binnen weniger Augenblicke zum Fluch werden, so wie jetzt. Ihr Sohn war die verwundbarste Stelle von Aragorn und Arwen und nur Eru allein mochte wissen, was diese Mörderin mit dem kleinen Jungen anstellen würde. Dieses Menschenweib strich seinem gerade recht aktiven Patenkind beruhigend über den Kopf, als wäre es das normalste auf dieser Welt und das ließ Hass in ihm aufsteigen. Sie sollte den kleinen Eldarion nicht mit ihren Berührungen beschmutzen!

Er war sowohl als Krieger als auch als Thronfolger ausgebildet worden, wobei er nicht davon ausging, jemals wirklich den Thron von Eryn Lasgalen tatsächlich zu besteigen. Nicht, dass er Ambitionen in dieser Hinsicht gehabt hätte, doch sein Vater würde niemals freiwillig abdanken und ein Schiff gen Valinor besteigen. Insgeheim fragte sich Legolas des Öfteren, ob die Valar seinem mitunter recht gewöhnungsbedürftigen Vater überhaupt Zutritt gewähren würden.

Der Krieger und Stratege in ihm maß die Frau vor ihm berechnend und versuchte mögliche Schwachstellen ausfindig zu machen. Zu seinem Verdruss trug er weder seine Zwillingsschwerter noch Pfeil und Bogen bei sich. Dies war ein Freundschaftsbesuch und es herrschte Frieden in Gondor, da war es unnötig und sogar befremdlich, bewaffnet in der königlichen Residenz zu sein. Er war als Pate hier, nicht als Elbenkrieger. Die Frau, die sein Patenkind auf den Armen hatte, war hoch gewachsen und sicherlich alles andere als schwach. Sie trug keine Waffen offen zur Schau, doch allein die blutige und leblose Hülle der Elbin bewies, dass sie zumindest einen Dolch tragen musste. Es hätte nicht einmal der roten Lache bedurft, die sich unter Eldarions Amme ausgebreitet hatte, der metallische Geruch nach Blut sprach bereits Bände.

Zwei auffällige Narben im Gesicht der Frau fielen ihm selbst in diesem nachteiligen Licht sofort ins Auge. Eine von ihr verlief längs über ihre rechte Wange, sie begann an der Schläfe und endete am Kinn. Auf der anderen Seite zog sich die Narbe vom Ohransatz bis zum Hals und verschwand dann im Kragen der Tunika. Doch das Beunruhigendste an der Frau waren für Legolas ihre Augen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihnen, doch noch vermochte er nicht einzuordnen, was genau daran sein Inneres in Aufruhr versetzte.

Eine Bewegung zu seiner Rechten lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Elben auf seine Freunde. Estel hatte Anstalten gemacht, auf die Attentäterin und seinen Sohn zuzugehen, war jedoch bestimmt von seiner Gemahlin zurückgehalten worden. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn Arwen hielt sich generell im Hintergrund und neigte nicht dazu, die Kontrolle über eine Situation im Beisein ihres Mannes an sich zu nehmen. Sie mochte eine unverzichtbare Beraterin für Aragorn sein, doch dabei blieb sie stets in seinem Schatten. Nun jedoch machten sowohl ihre Haltung als auch ihre Geste mehr als deutlich, dass ihr Gemahl sich ihr besser nicht in den Weg stellte. Arwen wirkte beileibe nicht zornig oder gar angriffslustig, sie war erschüttert, doch auch zu allem entschlossen. Kurz kam Legolas eine Erinnerung aus seiner Kindheit in den Sinn. Damals hatte er schmerzlich erfahren, dass man sich einer Mutter besser nicht in den Weg stellte, wenn es um ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut ging. Offensichtlich bildete auch eine ruhige und zurückhaltende Arwen Undomiel in dieser Hinsicht keine Ausnahme, die Stärke, die aus ihren Augen sprach, war beinahe greifbar.

Die Attentäterin nickte Arwen beinahe unmerklich zu und erst da realisierte Legolas, dass sie bislang ausschließlich die Königin direkt angesehen hatte. Aragorn war kurz eines Blickes gewürdigt worden, als er Anstalten gemacht hatte, auf sie zuzugehen. Doch insbesondere ihn, den Kronprinzen von Eryn Lasgalen, hatte die Frau bislang beharrlich ignoriert. Vielleicht ergab sich für ihn aus dieser Unhöflichkeit ein strategischer Vorteil, möglicherweise konnte er das Überraschungsmoment nutzen. Als hätte Arwen seine Gedankengänge erahnt, sah sie zu ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war eine sanfte und weiche Bewegung, doch die unnachgiebige Härte in den Augen der Mutter machte es zu einem klaren Befehl. Ihr Vater hatte die Gabe der Voraussicht, doch Legolas' Wissen nach hatte er diese an keines seiner Kinder vererbt. _Mutterinstinkt_, ging es ihm durch den Sinn. Er würde sich fügen, nicht auszudenken was geschähe, wenn ihm ein Fehler unterliefe und die Situation nur seinetwegen eskalierte.

„Wie ich sehe, habe ich nun Eure vollste Aufmerksamkeit, Hoheit. Euer Schicksal steht auf Messers Schneide. Obwohl Ihr und Euer Gemahl Gondor Frieden und Wohlstand gebracht habt, trachtet man Euch nach dem Leben. Ich wurde beauftragt, die Königsfamilie Gondors auszulöschen."

Legolas hatte es bereits geahnt, doch die grausame Gewissheit aus dem Mund der Frau zu hören, erschrak ihn dennoch. Ihre Stimme klang, als würde sie absichtlich tiefer und kratziger sprechen, auch das machte ihn misstrauisch. Warum erklärte sich die Frau und erledigte nicht stattdessen einfach ihren Auftrag?

„Habt Ihr deshalb unseren Sohn auf den Armen? Wollt Ihr mit einem unschuldigen Kind beginnen, welches noch nichts über seine Herkunft weiß?" Lediglich das kaum merkliche Beben in Arwens Stimmte verriet ihre Anspannung.

„Hätte ich mit Eurem Sohn beginnen wollen, Hoheit, hättet Ihr ihn leblos vorgefunden. Nein, Euer Sohn ermöglicht mir lediglich, ein Gespräch mit Euch zu führen."

„Das hättet Ihr auch führen können, ohne Euch hinter meinem Sohn zu verstecken!", brach es aus Estel heraus.

Der Blick, der ihn von beiden Frauen traf, ließ ihn ein wenig in sich zusammensacken, denn er machte mehr als deutlich, dass er sich herauszuhalten hatte. Wenn Legolas es recht bedachte, hatte er noch nie einen solch tödlichen Ausdruck auf Arwens lieblichen Zügen gesehen.

„Dann darf ich annehmen, dass unser Sohn den heutigen Abend unversehrt übersteht?" An ihr eigenes Leben schien die Königin Gondos momentan keinen einzigen Gedanken zu verschwenden.

„Ich töte keine Kinder. Die Antwort auf Eure Frage lautet daher: ja. Auch wenn ich den Auftrag angenommen hätte, wäre Euer Sohn verschont geblieben."

Ein weiterer, gelinde ausgedrückt ‚_warnender'_ Blick traf Aragorn und Legolas. Anscheinend traute die Elbin den beiden Kriegern durchaus zu, nach dieser Offenbarung auf die Frau loszugehen, obgleich sie noch immer Eldarion auf den Armen trug. Sie machte auch keinerlei Anstalten, dies zu ändern.

„Ihr habt den Auftrag nicht angenommen?" Das Beben war mittlerweile aus der Stimme der Königin verschwunden, sie war ruhig und gefasst.

„Offiziell habe ich den Auftrag akzeptiert. Morgen früh wird man zwei Leichen und den Thronfolger verschwunden vorfinden. Inoffiziell werdet Ihr dann untergetaucht sein, verborgen vor den Augen Eurer Widersacher der Dinge harren, die da kommen mögen."

„Und was werdet Ihr tun?"

„Ich werde das tun, was ich am besten kann. Warten. Dieses Mal jedoch auf die Hintermänner dieses Auftrages. Tue ich das nicht, werden andere kommen. Solange, bis der Auftraggeber sein Leben ausgehaucht hat, seid Ihr Eures Lebens nicht mehr sicher."

„Warum sollte Euch das Königspaar vertrauen?", mischte sich nun Legolas in den Dialog der beiden Frauen ein. Arwens missbilligenden Blick übersah er großzügig, ab und an konnte auch er nun einmal nicht verhehlen, wessen Sohn er war. Irgendetwas stimmte mit dieser Frau ganz und gar nicht und er wollte erreichen, dass sie ihm direkt in die Augen blickte. Vielleicht löste sich das Rätsel dann von selbst. Zu seinem Unmut hielt die Attentäterin Arwens Blick fest, als sie antwortete.

„Weil sie Eldarion schützen wollen. Der nächste Attentäter mag weniger gut sein, als ich, doch wahrscheinlich wird er keine Hemmungen haben, ein Kind zu ermorden. Die wenigsten, die dieses blutige Handwerk ausüben, haben eigene Regeln. Und der nächste Attentäter _wird_ kommen. Wem vertraut Ihr genug, um ihm das Leben Eures Kindes anzuvertrauen?"

Nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit wandten sich beinahe gleichzeitig und ohne Absprache sowohl König als auch Königin zu Legolas herum. Trotz dieser verstörenden Situation und des Wissens um ihre tiefe Freundschaft, rührte es den Prinzen dennoch zutiefst, dass diese beiden derart viel Vertrauen in ihn setzen. Welchen größeren Vertrauensbeweis gab es, als jemandem das Wohl des eigenen Kindes anzuvertrauen?"

„Gut, das macht das nun Folgende einfacher. Dort in der Ecke liegt Kleidung, sowohl für Euch als auch Euren Gemahl. Ihr dürft diesen Raum auf keinen Fall gemeinsam verlassen. Ihr, König Elessar, nutzt den Weg, den auch ich nahm, um hier einzudringen." Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete die Attentäterin zum Fenster. Legolas' Blick wurde skeptisch. Estel mochte ein begnadeter Krieger und guter König sein, doch er wusste um dessen Kletterkünste. Wenn er es diplomatisch ausdrücken wollte, würde er sagen, dass sein Kletter-Talent nicht vorhanden war. Man hatte den jungen Estel mehr als einmal von einem Baum in Imladris herunterholen müssen.

„Ihr, Arwen Undomiel, werdet auf den ersten Blick für Eure Dienerin gehalten werden, wenn ich mit Euch fertig bin." Ein Blick zu dem leblosen Körper zu ihren Füßen zeigte, welche Dienerin die Frau damit meinte.

„Euer beider vorläufiges Ziel wird ein verlassenes Gebäude im äußersten Ring der Stadt sein, welches früher eine Schmiede beherbergte. Ihr dürft die Tore zu dem jeweils darunter liegenden Ring nicht nutzen, egal was auch passiert. Dort würden zu viele Menschen Notiz von einem von Euch nehmen, die Wahrscheinlichkeit entdeckt zu werden, wäre zu hoch. Es gibt genügend verwinkelte und einsame Gassen, die Euch auf verborgenen Pfaden zu Eurem Ziel bringen werden. Der Erfolg dieses Täuschungsmanövers hängt maßgeblich auch von Euch ab, meine Pläne waren eigentlich andere, sodass dieser Plan einige improvisierte Bestandteile aufweist. Versagt Ihr, ist das der Tod Eldarions und bedeutet darüber hinaus höchstwahrscheinlich Chaos und Bürgerkrieg in Eurem Königreich."

Mit diesen Worten schritt die Attentäterin auf die Königin zu. Aragorn schob sich beschützend vor seine Gemahlin, doch diese ließ sich nicht so leicht zurück drängen. Sie bedachte ihren Gatten erneut mit einem tadelnden Blick.

„Mir scheint dies ein sehr ausgeklügelter Plan zu sein, wie konntet Ihr so schnell und so weitsichtig improvisieren?"

Die Attentäterin verlangsamte ihre Schritte und sah der Königin unverwandt in die Augen. Kein Zweifel, Reue oder Bedauern lagen darin, als sie antwortete. „Der Fluchtweg war für mich gedacht. Bis vor zwei Nächten war ich fest davon überzeugt, Euch am heutigen Abend zu ermorden. Ich habe lediglich mit den Leichen improvisiert."

Aragorn blickte stirnrunzelnd im Raum umher. „Leichen? Ich sehe nur eine."

„Hinter Euch liegt die zweite" kam es gleichgültig von der Frau.

„Möchte ich wissen, woher Ihr sie habt?"

Die Frau zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ihr verfügt über einen gut gefüllten Kerker und bestechliche Wachen."

Die Frau überreichte Arwen Eldarion, welche ihren Sohn umgehend in ihre Arme schloss und ihr Gesicht in seinem Körper vergrub. Die Attentäterin schien diesem Anblick entgehen zu wollen, wie Legolas bemerkte und schritt stattdessen auf den besagten Leichnam zu, den auch der Elb erst jetzt bemerkte. Mühelos ergriff sie den reglosen Körper eines Mannes, der von Statur und Aussehen her Estel verblüffend ähnelte und schliff ihn mit Leichtigkeit zu der leblosen Elbin. Danach wandte sich die Frau um und holte die von ihr erwähnte Kleidung, um sie dann in der Mitte des Raumes abzulegen. Noch immer hatte diese Person die Dreistigkeit, Legolas wie Luft zu behandeln. Allmählich wurde es ihm zu bunt. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass das väterliche Temperament in ihm hervorbrach, doch es war ebenso selten, dass jemand eine solche Unverfrorenheit ihm gegenüber an den Tag legte. Gerade wollte er ansetzen, sie zu Recht zu weisen, als ihm Aragorn zuvor kam.

„Wieso sollten wir Euch vertrauen? Wir kennen nicht einmal Euren Namen. Es könnte genauso gut eine Falle sein und einen möglichen Sturz überhaupt erst ermöglichen. Nennt mir einen vernünftigen Grund, weshalb eine Meuchelmörderin so etwas tun sollte."

Die Attentäterin sah Aragorn unverhohlen abschätzig an, sie hielt offensichtlich nicht viel von dem, was er gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Kurz meinte Legolas sogar, dass sie ihre Augen leicht verdrehte, doch da er noch immer nicht sicher war, was ihn an diesen störte, konnte er es nicht mit Gewissheit sagen.

Als die Frau antwortete, hatte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Arwen zugewandt, die ihre Liebkosung von Eldarion unterbrochen hatte und die Frau wissend musterte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was mein Name an dieser Situation ändern sollte. Dennoch sehe ich ein, dass es mit der Zeit lästig werden könnte, wenn Ihr mich stets Meuchelmörderin nennt. Hier kennt man mich unter dem Namen Rían. Und was die Frage nach dem Grund meines Handelns betrifft... nun, das sind Dinge, die nur eine Frau versteht."

Aragorn war, soweit Legolas dies beurteilen konnte, seit vielen Jahrzehnten ein sehr beherrschter Mann. Zwar konnte auch er ab und an den Schalk nicht mehr zurückhalten, wie es wohl fast jedem Mann erging, doch Wutausbrüche im eigentlichen Sinne kannte der Sindar nicht von ihm. Dennoch sah er mittlerweile so aus, als würde er in Kürze die Fassung verlieren, der Elb konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken. Diese Frau trieb einen mit ihrer Art zur Weißglut und sollte sie etwas im Schilde führen, wäre es für Legolas unerheblich, dass sie eine Frau war.


	6. Verwirrung

**Verwirrung**

„Arwen Undomiel, Ihr müsst Euren Sohn nun seinem Paten übergeben, denn Ihr dürft sogleich nicht mit ihm gesehen werden. Ich werde Euch nun so weit her richten, dass man Euch nicht sofort als Königin Gondors erkennt. Danach werdet Ihr drei getrennte Wege gehen. Der Elb wird Euch Euren Sohn so bald wie möglich bringen. Danach gilt es abzuwarten, wer sich zuerst aus den Schatten wagen wird, um Anspruch auf den Thron Gondors zu erheben. Sobald sein Lebenslicht erloschen ist und ich sicher bin, dass er der Richtige war, könnt Ihr zurückkehren."

„Woran werdet Ihr erkennen, dass es der Richtige war?" Arwens Stimme hatte ihren üblichen, ruhigen, tiefen aber schönen Klang angenommen und Legolas bewunderte sie für ihre Stärke. Er selbst fühlte sich nicht annähernd so sicher, wie die Mutter seines Patenkindes klang, doch er vertraute ihren mütterlichen Instinkten. Wenn jemand die Gefahr für Eldarion einschätzen könnte, dann am ehesten seine elbische Mutter.

Kurz stahl sich wieder einmal der Gedanke in seinen Geist, dass Arwen genau genommen zu einem Viertel ein Mensch war und er hasste sich wie jedes Mal dafür. Doch er war unter dem Einfluss seines Vaters aufgewachsen und dieser legte seit jeher großen Wert darauf, dass der Herr von Imladris nur zur Hälfte ein Elb war. In der Welt seines Vaters bedeutete dies im Umkehrschluss, dass er auch nur halb so viel Wert war, auch wenn er das niemals so direkt aussprechen würde. Stattdessen drückte es Thranduil lieber mit Gesten aus. Legolas hatte sich von vielen Vorurteilen seines Vaters lossagen können, was letztlich auch seine tiefe Freundschaft zu Estel und auch Gimli belegte, doch diese kleinen, unangenehmen Gedanken war er dennoch nie ganz losgeworden.

„Glaubt mir, Hoheit, ich bin nicht erst seit gestern in diesem Geschäft tätig. Ich habe Mittel und Wege alles zu erfahren, was ich wissen möchte und einen beinahe untrüglichen Instinkt. Ihr wollt nicht wissen, wie ich an meine Informationen komme." Mit diesen Worten und einem eiskalten Lächeln überreichte Rían der Elbin die Kleidung, die diese nun anziehen musste. Legolas hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass die Frau soeben nicht übertrieben hatte und ein unmerkliches Schaudern lief seinen Rücken hinunter.

Rían hatte mit erstaunlicher Schnelligkeit gearbeitet und sowohl Aragorn als auch Arwen so her gerichtet, dass nicht einmal Legolas sie auf den ersten Blick in diesem Licht als seine Freunde erkannt hätte. Diese Frau wusste, was sie tat. Nicht auszudenken, wie viele Leben sie schon genommen und dann unbehelligt den Ort des Verbrechens verlassen hatte. Sie hatte das Königspaar umgehend auf den Weg geschickt und Legolas stand ein wenig unschlüssig im Raum, einen müde gähnenden Eldarion auf den Armen.

Er hatte einen Anflug von Belustigung gespürt, als sich Estel wenig elegant über den Fenstersims geschwungen hatte und er war sich recht sicher, dass ihn ein unfreundlicher Blick von Aragorn durchbohrt hatte. Es war nicht die richtige Zeit und vor allem nicht der richtige Ort, um seinen Freund mit Kindheitserinnerungen die Schamesröte ins Gesicht zu treiben. Insgeheim wünschte er sich Elronds Zwillinge in diesen Raum, sie waren zwar durch ihre Sprunghaftigkeit mitunter recht anstrengend, doch sie hatten Aragorn mindestens ebenso ins Herz geschlossen wie er selbst. Hinzu kam die bedingungslose Liebe für ihre Schwester und ihren Neffen, die ihm wenigstens zwei weitere Verbündete gegen diese Verschwörung und diese seltsame Meuchelmörderin bescheren würde. Rían hatte ihn noch immer keines Blickes gewürdigt und schritt nun auf die beiden Toten zu. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde sie nun dafür sorgen, dass die Leichen morgen früh für König und Königin gehalten werden würden. Die Insignien des Herrscherpaares lagen zumindest schon neben ihnen, darunter auch die Krone Earnurs.

„Wo werde ich Euch im Anschluss hieran finden?" Legolas hatte nicht vor, das Wohl Gondors einfach so in ihre Hände zu legen, er wollte ein Auge auf diese Frau haben.  
Mit einem gewissen Maß an Genugtuung sah er, dass es ihr unangenehm zu sein schien, wenn er sie ansprach, denn ihre Haltung verkrampfte sich beinahe unmerklich. Doch er war ein erfahrener Krieger und sah auch diese beinahe unsichtbaren Zeichen der Unsicherheit.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, weshalb ich Euch meinen Aufenthaltsort nennen sollte."

Mit einer solchen Antwort hatte er schon gerechnet, weshalb er Eldarion vorsichtig auf einem Kissen auf dem Boden gebettet hatte. Der junge Prinz nahm es glucksend hin, ohnehin gab es kaum etwas, was ihm die Laune trüben konnte. Wehmütig wandte Legolas sich ab und schritt stattdessen mit großen Schritten auf Rían zu. Ohne besondere Vorsicht walten zu lassen, packte er sie grob an den Armen und wirbelte sie zu sich herum. Seine Hände langen eisern um ihre Oberarme. Sie hatte sich erschrocken, doch noch immer weigerte sie sich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Lieber schien sie einen Punkt schräg hinter ihm zu fixieren.  
„Hört mir gut zu, ich versprach Eldarion mit meinem Leben zu schützen. Aragorn ist seit seiner Kindheit ein Teil meines Lebens, unsere Freundschaft geht weit über das normale Maß hinaus. Solltet Ihr ihnen ein Leid zufügen, werde ich Euch finden und töten. Und wenn Ihr glaubt, dass ich Wohl und Wehe Gondors in Euren blutbesudelten Händen lasse, habt Ihr Euch getäuscht. Also sprecht, wo werde ich Euch finden!" Sein Ton war eisig und schneidend.

Zur Untermalung seiner Entschlossenheit, schüttelte er Rían leicht und endlich brachte dies den erhofften Erfolg. Ihre Augen schnellten zu ihm. Legolas hatte mit Vielem gerechnet, nicht jedoch mit dem Schmerz, der ihn aus diesen noch immer seltsam anmutenden Augen entgegen sprang. Es schien ihr körperliche und seelische Schmerzen zu bereiten, ihm so nahe zu sein und ihn anzusehen. Nach einer Weile sah er Blut aus ihrer Nase laufen.  
Und urplötzlich hatte der gestandene Krieger und Thronprinz das drängende Verlangen, sich bei dieser Frau zu entschuldigen, ohne genau zu wissen, weshalb. Sie bluten zu sehen, verwirrte ihn, dabei hatte er ihr soeben den Tod angedroht und jedes Wort ernst gemeint.

Alles war erträglich gewesen, bis zu dem Moment, da sie Legolas so rüde zu sich herum gedreht hat. Sie hatte ihn weitestgehend erfolgreich ausgeblendet und sich voll und ganz auf die Königin konzentriert, auch wenn der Anblick von ihr und ihrem Sohn in trauter Eintracht ihr ebenfalls Schmerzen zugefügt hatten. Das Unwohlsein, welches Rían erfasst hatte, sobald das Königspaar auf unterschiedlichen Wegen aus dem Raum gegangen war, hatte umgehend zugenommen. Es war ein eigenartiger Zwiespalt, denn ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich sehr weit weg von diesem Ort und hätte sogar das unangenehm heiße Harad oder das karge Ödland Mordors akzeptiert. Ein anderer Teil wünschte sich exakt hier an diesem Ort zu verweilen. Doch eben dieser Teil verursachte diesen steten Schmerz in ihrem Innern, der immer weiter zunahm und sie bald des logischen Denkens unfähig machen würde.

Es war ein gefährliches Spiel, welches Rían mit der Dunkelheit in ihrem Innern spielte. Der letzte Mord war nicht lang her, doch die Lust daran hatte sie zur Sicherheit unterdrückt. Ein wenig konnte sie gleich nachholen, wenn sie die Leichen derart zurichtete, dass man sie nicht mehr einwandfrei würde identifizieren können, doch das war kein gleichwertiger Ersatz. Hinzu kam, dass sie den Prinzen loswerden musste, vorher konnte sie dem Bösen in ihr nicht gestatten, an die Oberfläche zu drängen, denn er würde umgehend erkennen, was Rían war. Als er sie schüttelte, reagierte sie, ohne es bewusst steuern zu können und blickte in die Augen, die sie bisher gemieden hatte wie die Dunkelheit das Licht Eärendils mied.

Als Rían das nächste Mal wieder klar sehen konnte, war der Griff um ihre Oberarme lockerer geworden und der Ausdruck des eben noch zu allem entschlossenen Elben schien verwirrt zu sein. In diesem Moment erinnerte er eher an einen ertappten Jüngling, der sich einer Aktion schämte, die er noch nicht ganz erfassen konnte. Sie würde ihm wahrheitsgetreu antworten, realisierte die Mörderin in diesem Augenblick. Auch wenn ihr Geheimnis dadurch in Gefahr geriet, gelüftet zu werden und es dem Prinzen besser täte, niemals davon zu erfahren. Er würde ohnehin nicht nachgeben, die Härte in seinen Augen sprach Bände.  
Leicht benommen trat der Prinz von ihr zurück und musterte prüfend seine Hände. Er schien nicht recht zu wissen, was all das zu bedeuten hatte. Rían hätte ihn aufklären können, doch um seiner selbst willen hoffte sie, dass er von der Wahrheitsfindung abließ. Dennoch war er der Sohn des Waldelbenkönigs. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sein Kind keines dieser Wesenszüge vererbt bekommen hatte, auch wenn Legolas den Ruf genoss, ein sehr umgänglicher und weltoffener Elb zu sein.

Doch Legolas war kein junger Elb mehr sondern ein Krieger und Thronerbe, somit hatte er sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und musterte Rían nur noch misstrauischer. Er schien es für eine Art Trick zu halten, dass er sich derart unwohl gefühlt hatte und damit lag er nicht einmal zur Gänze falsch.  
„Es wäre unklug, wenn man Euch vom Königspaar zu mir verfolgen würde. Ich wünsche keinerlei Kontakt zu Euch. Immerhin habt Ihr Euch bereit erklärt, Eldarions Eltern mit Nahrung und Informationen zu versorgen. Es bedarf nur eines geschickten Verfolgers und alles wäre mit einem Schlag zerstört." Rían hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah ihn an.  
Auch wenn es schmerzte, wäre es nun doch sehr auffällig, ihn während des Sprechens nicht anzusehen. Das Temperament seines Vaters war soeben schon einmal durchgebrochen, ein weiteres Mal wollte sie vermeiden, wer wusste schon, was bei dem nächsten Ausbruch auf sie zukäme.

Als Legolas ihre Worte vernahm, zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln ab, welches all das verkörperte, was man seinem Vater für gewöhnlich nachsagte.  
Es war arrogant, herablassend, abschätzig und machte mehr als deutlich, was er von ihr hielt.  
„Verehrte Rían, ich sage es nur äußerst ungern, doch Ihr habt keine Wahl, denn das war keine Bitte. Als Handlanger Eurer Auftraggeber solltet Ihr doch den Unterschied zwischen einer Bitte und einem Befehl mittlerweile gelernt haben. Also noch einmal, langsam, unmissverständlich und in Westron: Wo werde ich Euch finden?"

Allein der liebliche Tonfall, in dem er sprach machte seine Worte nur umso härter und sorgte dafür, dass Rían ihn dafür am liebsten zu Recht gewiesen hätte.  
Andererseits… was hatte sie denn erwartet?  
Verständnis, Zurückhaltung und Unterstützung?  
Sie musste zugeben, mit nichts gerechnet zu haben, denn diesen Teil des Plans hatte sie bislang vehement aus ihren Gedanken ausgeschlossen.

Widerwillig nannte Rían ihm ihren Aufenthaltsort für die nächsten Tage, doch noch immer schien der Elb nicht bereit zu sein, den Raum zu verlassen. Gleichzeitig spürte sie, wie ihre dunkle Seite erstarkte. Allein die Aussicht auf das kommende Blutbad ließ ihre Hände zittern. Aber sie konnte diesem Teil nicht gestatten, an die Oberfläche zu drängen, denn dann würde sie der Elb höchstwahrscheinlich sofort niederstrecken. Selbst unbewaffnet war er gefährlich und durch ihre Tätigkeit trug Rían seit jeher nur einen Dolch.

In ihrem Fall waren es eher fünf Dolche und einige Wurfmesser, jedoch trug sie kein Schwert. Sie hatte einst auf die Frage nach dem Hintergrund ihrer bescheidenen Waffenwahl wahrheitsgemäß geantwortet, dass sie einen elementaren Fehler begangen hätte, wäre ein Schwert von Nöten. Heimlichkeit, Verborgenheit und Hinterhalte waren seit jeher ihr Spezialgebiet gewesen. Sie schmiedete Pläne, wo sich andere kopflos in ein Kampfgetümmel warfen und stellte Fallen, wo andere einen offenen Kampf Mann gegen Mann antraten. Diese Art des Kampfes war nichts für sie.

Der Elb starrte sie zornig an und allmählich begann Rían, sich unter dem Blick des Prinzen unwohl zu fühlen. Er holte Erinnerungen zu Tage, die besser verborgen blieben. Der Zufall kam ihr zu Hilfe, denn mit einem vergnügten Gurren rollte Eldarion wie ein Sack Töften von dem Kissen, auf den ihn Legolas gebettet hatte. Es mochte weich gewesen sein, doch für einen Säugling war es zu hoch gewesen. Wie es schien, missfiel dem jungen Prinzen seine neue Position auf dem harten Boden, denn er begann zu quengeln. Dies war ein Geräusch, welches die Frau in Rían nervös machte. Sie ertrug es schlichtweg nicht, ein Neugeborenes quengeln oder gar weinen zu hören, ihre Instinkte riefen ihr zu ihm zu helfen. Doch das durfte sie nicht.

„Eldarion liegt auf dem harten Boden, Hoheit!" Legolas schien diesen Umstand noch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, sie in Grund und Boden zu starren. Daher rechnete Rían es ihm hoch an, dass er unverzüglich kehrt machte, um den nun schon beinahe weinenden Prinzen hochzuheben.  
Rían beobachtete Legolas, wie er sich bemühte, den weinerlichen Eldarion zu beruhigen und dabei wenig erfolgreich war. Man sah, dass er kaum Erfahrungen mit Kindern dieses Alters hatte, so übervorsichtig wie er ihn hielt. Ihr sollte es Recht sein, durch diesen Umstand bekam sie beide Prinzen immerhin aus dem Raum.  
„Ich denke, der Prinz hat Hunger und ist müde. Ihr solltet ihn zu seiner Mutter bringen, denn _Ihr_ könnt ihn nicht füttern."  
Missmutig sah Legolas sie an. „Sobald ich Eldarion zu seinen Eltern gebracht habe, suche ich Euren Unterschlupf auf. Und mögen Euch die Valar gnädig sein, wenn Ihr mich angelogen habt!"

Rían atmete erleichtert aus, als der Elb aus dem Raum getreten war. Probehalber fühlte sie noch einmal, ob Blut aus ihrer Nase getreten war, doch ihre Finger wurden nicht fündig. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass der elbische Prinz sich nicht so einfach abspeisen ließe. Nun hatte sie ihn für eine unbestimmte Zeit an ihrer Seite und diese Tatsache ließ Furcht in ihr aufsteigen. Er hatte bereits etwas wahrgenommen, den Elben wurde in dieser Hinsicht ein untrügliches Gespür mit in die Wiege gelegt.  
Zumindest einen Teil von ihr würde sie preisgeben müssen, wollte sie ihr Ziel nicht in Gefahr bringen. Doch letztlich würde die Reaktion des Elben auf diese Offenbarung die Weichen für Erfolg oder Misserfolg dieses Auftrages stellen. Würde er sie töten wollen, könnte sie ihm kaum etwas entgegen setzen.


	7. Neugierige Elben

**Neugierige Elben**

Als Rían nach dem fachmännischen Zurichten der Körper zu ihrem Unterschlupf zurückgekehrt war, hatte Legolas sie grimmig dreinblickend erwartet. Dennoch hatte er ihr bei all der Feindschaft, die er offen zur Schau trug, Nahrung und Wasser mitgebracht. Ähnlich verliefen die folgenden drei Tage, der Prinz kam regelmäßig vorbei und blieb eine ganze Weile bei ihr.

Jedoch hatte sich die Art ihrer unfreiwilligen Treffen innerhalb dieser drei Tage, die für einen Elb noch weniger als einen Wimpernschlag bedeuteten, deutlich gewandelt. Das Misstrauen war weitestgehend verschwunden, da Rían sich an ihren Teil der Abmachung gehalten hatte. Ríans Täuschungsmanöver hatte sich nicht als Hinterhalt für die Königsfamilie erwiesen. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen verlor den unangenehmen und bedrückenden Beigeschmack und sie begannen das ein oder andere Wort miteinander zu wechseln. Immer wieder sah Rían die Neugierde in Legolas' Augen aufblitzen, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er nicht mehr bloß belanglose Konversation mit ihr führte oder verbale Seitenhiebe austeilte. Diese Entwicklung ging für den 'Schatten Gondors' schnell, genau genommen sogar viel zu schnell.

Der vierte Tag ihres Täuschungsmanövers brach an und allmählich wurde Rían nervös. Was war, wenn sie sich täuschte und das Königreich umsonst in wilde Panik versetzt hatte? Die Reaktion auf das Auffinden der Leichen hatte sogar sie überrascht, viele Menschen waren auf offener Straßen in Tränen ausgebrochen und seither herrschte eine beängstigende Stille in Minas Tirith. Es war, als hätte sich ein unsichtbares Leichentuch über diese Stadt gelegt, das jedweden Glanz oder Lebensfreude erstickte.

Bislang hatte kein Herr eines Lehens oder gar der Fürst von Dol Amroth Anspruch auf den Thron erhoben. Nicht einmal der Truchsess hatte das getan, auch wenn Ríans Verdacht nie wirklich auf Faramir gelegen hatte. Allerdings konnte man den Menschen nun einmal nicht hinter die Stirn sehen und sie vertraute grundsätzlich niemandem, außer vielleicht dem Königspaar selbst und dem Elbenprinzen.

Besagter Prinz kam in eben jenem Moment durch das Fenster, das zum Hinterhof dieses verlassenen Gebäudes führte herein und durchbrach damit Ríans verunsicherte Gedanken.  
Sie spürte bereits seit Tagen, dass Legolas eine Frage auf der Zunge lag, bislang hatte das allerdings noch nicht zur Aussprache geführt. Rían konnte sich bereits denken, was den jungen Elben umtrieb.  
„Rían?" Legolas klang ruhig und gefasst und kurz war die Angesprochene versucht, ihn zu ignorieren, doch das konnte sie nicht mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren. Seufzend drehte sie sich daher zu dem Elben herum und blickte ihn abwartend an.  
„Warum habt Ihr Euch gegen den Auftrag und für das Leben des Königspaares entschieden? Ihr sagtet, dass es nur eine Frau verstehen würde und Arwen hüllt sich in Schweigen. Dennoch möchte ich es verstehen."  
„Nur weil ich es beim Namen nenne, bedeutet es noch lange nicht, dass Ihr es versteht, Hoheit", gab Rían zu bedenken.  
„Dennoch möchte ich, dass Ihr es versucht."

Der _Schatten Gondors_ musterte ihn kritisch. Sie wollte es ihm nicht erklären, doch sie würde nicht darum herum kommen.  
Also tat sie, was sie immer in solchen Situationen tat: Sie verbesserte ihre Verhandlungsposition.  
Ein Trick, den sie vor langer Zeit von einem sehr geschickten Diplomaten mit einer wahrhaft silbernen Zunge gelernt hatte.  
„Gut. Ich verrate es Euch. Doch nichts in dieser Welt ist umsonst." Sie sah, wie sich die Haltung des Prinzen versteifte und seine Züge misstrauisch wurden.  
„Was wollt Ihr, Meuchelmörderin?", zischte er ihr zu. Rían fand es amüsant, dass er nun versuchte, sie mit dieser Bezeichnung zu verletzen. Sie stand zu ihrem blutigen Handwerk und genoss es oftmals, das war kein Geheimnis.

„Nichts Besonderes, nur einen Ausgleich. Ein Geheimnis für ein Geheimnis. Eine persönliche Anekdote für eine persönliche Anekdote. Ihr versteht, was ich meine?"  
Sie sah, dass es den Kronprinzen nicht glücklich stimmte, doch zu seinem Pech war ihm seine Neugierde unverhohlen ins unsterbliche Gesicht geschrieben. Er würde darauf eingehen und seine Ehre gebot es, sich an die Absprache zu halten, so viel wusste sie über ihn. Dieses Ehrgefühl hatte er sicher nicht von seinem Vater, denn der hatte in der Vergangenheit mehr als einmal sein Wort gebrochen oder Vereinbarungen nicht eingehalten oder gar zu seinem Vorteil interpretiert.

„Fein, doch Ihr beginnt", presste Legolas zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
„Wie ihr wünscht, Eure Majestät." Rían machte eine gespielt untertänige Handbewegung und einen angedeuteten Knicks, wohl wissend, dass Legolas dieses Gebaren nicht ausstehen konnte. Auch das hatte er ganz sicher nicht von seinem Vater, stellte sie fest.  
„Ihr wollt also das 'warum' meiner Handlung hintergründen. Nun, ich sagte es bereits zur Königin, es ist etwas, was nur eine Frau wirklich versteht. Ihr würdet es wohl als Mutterinstinkt bezeichnen. Als ich zwei Nächte vor unserem Kennenlernen in das Zimmer Eldarions blickte, konnte ich nicht anders. Den Auftrag auszuführen stand ab diesem Zeitpunkt außer Frage. Was ich sah erinnerte mich zu sehr an meine Vergangenheit und Kinder zu töten steht für mich ohnehin außer Frage. Ihr seid elbischen Blutes, ich kann Euch nur von Herzen wünschen, dass Ihr etwas Ähnliches eines Tages fühlt. ‚Dann werdet Ihr verstehen, was mich umtreibt, vorher jedoch könnt Ihr es höchstens erahnen."  
Legolas blinzelte sie verwirrt an. „Wie bitte und das ist alles? Ihr wollt, dass ich Euch das abkaufe? Dass der Anblick eines Säuglings die angeblich beste Mörderin Gondors zum Einlenken bewegt?"  
Rían schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Zügelt Euch, Hoheit. Das sind bereits drei weitere Fragen. Entscheidet weise, ob Ihr dieses Spielchen wirklich weiter spielen wollt, denn nun bin ich an der Reihe. Warum seid ihr noch immer ungebunden? Immerhin müsstet Ihr als Thranduils Sohn ein mehr als nur begehrter Junggeselle sein."  
Das Zusammenzucken des Prinzen amüsierte Rían zutiefst und sie hoffte, dass dieses Vergnügen nicht allzu offensichtlich zu sehen war. Sie hatte also tatsächlich einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen und dank der recht offen formulierten Frage, kam der Prinz um eine Erklärung nicht herum.

Legolas begann nervös mit dem Fuß zu wippen und seine Augen huschten durch den Raum, höchstwahrscheinlich suchte er nach der unverfänglichsten Erklärung. Als er zum Sprechen ansetzte, druckste der gestandene Elb herum.  
„Nun, es gab schon Elbinnen, die mein Interesse geweckt haben, so ist es nicht, aber… es ist nicht so einfach. Einerseits möchte ich meine Freiheiten nicht verlieren, andererseits…"  
Der Elb strich sich nervös mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und Rían hatte ihrerseits bereits eine Hand gespielt nachdenklich vor die Lippen gelegt, um ein Lachen im Fall der Fälle möglichst geschickt kaschieren zu können.  
„Es gab vor Kurzem eine Frau. Vater war dagegen." Mit diesen Worten verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihr trotzig entgegen. Rían blieb das erwartete Lachen im Halse stecken und sie spürte Wut in sich aufflackern.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Das ist eine weitere Frage", entgegnete ihr Legolas leicht schnippisch. Er schien sie persönlich für sein Unwohlsein verantwortlich zu machen. Doch das war Rían egal.  
Drohend ging sie auf den Thronerben zu, der wie angewurzelt an seinem Platz verweilte und die Frau nicht aus den Augen ließ, die sich mit tödlicher Präzision auf ihn zu bewegte.

Legolas fühlte sich leicht erstarrt, als er die vor Zorn sprühenden, noch immer seltsam anmutenden Augen der Frau sah. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich, ihren Zorn heraufbeschworen zu haben, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wessen er sich schuldig gemacht hatte.  
„Habt Ihr diese Frau geliebt, bei der Euer Vater einen Keil zwischen Euch getrieben hat?" Es schwang eine unterschwellige Drohung in ihrer Stimme mit, dass er sich hüten solle, auf diese Frage nicht wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten. Ein ungutes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass die kommende Antwort für ihn wichtig war.  
Daher ging er kurz in sich und überlegte. Hatte er diese Elbin geliebt? Oder war es eher eine Schwärmerei gewesen, die ihrer Andersartigkeit und ihrer… speziellen Vorzüge geschuldet gewesen war?  
„Liebe? Es würde bedeuten, dass ich noch in eintausend Jahren wehmütig an diese Elbin denken würde." Ein Nicken Ríans sagte ihm, dass sie es ebenso sah.

Legolas seufzte, warum sprach er eigentlich über solch private Angelegenheiten mit dieser wildfremden Frau? Es ging sie nichts an und er mochte auch nichts über sein Innerstes preisgeben. Nicht einmal mit Estel hatte er über die rothaarige Elbin gesprochen, erst Recht nicht in der Gegenwart Arwens, die stets darum bemüht war, ihn zu verkuppeln. Allerdings hatte Legolas sein Wort gegeben und sein Anstand gebot es ihm, dieses auch zu halten.  
„Nein, ich habe sie nicht geliebt. Ich war ihr höchstens… zugetan." Der Frau schien die Antwort zu genügen, die Wut verschwand aus ihren Augen und mit einem „Aha" wandte sie sich ab. Erst da bemerkte Legolas, dass er die Zeit über nur flach geatmet hatte und nun erleichtert die Luft ausstieß. Diese Frau, die wieder ihren alten Platz neben dem anderen Fenster eingenommen hatte, hatte einen merkwürdigen Effekt auf ihn.

„Wollt Ihr dieses Spiel weiter spielen? Bedenkt, ich werde Euch ebenfalls eine sehr persönliche Frage stellen."  
Legolas schnaubte wenig königlich, diese Frau hatte Nerven. „Vergesst nicht, dass ich noch eine Frage gut habe, Ihr habt zwei gestellt." Das kurze Zucken ihrer Augen ließ Legolas siegessicher lächeln, anscheinend hatte sie dieses Detail wohl übersehen.  
Er deutete in sein Gesicht. „Wie seid Ihr zu diesen Narben gekommen? Und wagt es nicht mich mit einem Satz abzuspeisen. Gleiches für Gleiches, auch Ihr wolltet persönliche Details erfahren." Selbstgefällig lehnte er sich zurück und ergötzte sich eine Weile an dem Unwillen Ríans.  
„Fein. Ich trage die Narben bereits eine geraume Zeit und wie Ihr Euch denken könnt, wurden sie mir durch Folter zugefügt. Mir sind sie nur im Weg, denn sie haben einen hohen Wiedererkennungswert. Und bevor Ihr fragt, der Kerker, in dem ich sie zugefügt bekam, befindet sich in Mordor."

Allein die Erwähnung dieses Landes ließ ihn erschrocken nach Luft schnappen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er sich nicht die Mühe gemacht zu hinterfragen, weshalb die Frau vor ihm zu dem geworden war, was nun vor ihm stand. Er holte Luft, als ihn eine Handbewegung der Frau zum Einhalten brachte.  
„Bedenkt, dass Ihr mir mit einer weiteren Frage Tür und Tor zu Eurem Privatleben öffnet."  
Legolas Mund klappte wieder zu. Einerseits brannten ihm noch weitere Fragen unter den Nägeln, andererseits ließ allein diese Ankündigung seine Ohrenspitzen rot werden und er wusste nicht einmal weshalb. Er war kein junger Bursche mehr und es gab fast nichts mehr, was ihn wirklich schockieren konnte, warum also fühlte er sich oftmals wie ein kleiner Junge, wenn ihn diese Frau mit diesem recht speziellen Blick ansah? War er etwa verliebt? Zumindest hatte es sich bei den letzten Elbinnen deutlich anders angefühlt.  
„Nun, Hoheit? Wie lautet Eure Entscheidung?"

Seine Neugierde siegte und Legolas war sich sicher, dass er sich dafür sogleich verfluchen würde. Dennoch war es schon fast ein Zwang, diese nächste Frage zu stellen.  
„Habt Ihr je geliebt, Rían?" Die Frau vor ihm schien überrascht zu sein und kurz meinte er Schmerz in ihren Zügen zu sehen. Doch der Ausdruck war schnell wieder verschwunden und kurz schloss sie die Augen.

„Ja, das habe ich, Legolas." Erstaunt stellte Legolas fest, dass dies das erste Mal war, dass sie seinen Namen genannt hatte. Auch das hatte einen seltsamen Effekt auf ihn, den er nicht einzuordnen wusste. Es brachte ihn in jedem Fall zum lächeln. Doch dann bahnte sich ein ungeheuerlicher Gedanke an und er musste ihn umgehend aussprechen.  
„Hat er Euch wegen Eurer Narben abgewiesen?"  
Rían sah ihn überrascht ob des herrischen Tons an. „Das ist…" weiter kam sie nicht.  
„Das ist mir egal, also antwortet!" Nun waren die Plätze vertauscht, nun empfand Legolas eine unbegründete, aber dennoch zweifelsfrei vorhandene Wut. Durch Gestik und Mimik machte er seine Abstammung mehr als nur deutlich. Er war nun nicht mehr der umgängliche, meist bedacht handelnde Elb, sondern der herrische Thronerbe, Sohn seines Vaters.  
Ein trauriges Lächeln seitens Rían ließ seine Augen vor Wut beinahe funkeln.  
„Nein, die Narben hatte nur mittelbaren Einfluss. Ich verließ den Mann, den ich liebte, nicht umgekehrt. Ich wäre eine Gefahr geworden, das konnte ich nicht verantworten. Seid Euch gewiss, dass er mit meiner Entscheidung nicht einverstanden gewesen ist." Erleichterung machte sich in dem Elben breit. Er würde später versuchen zu ergründen, weshalb das so war.

„Was habt Ihr für ein Verhältnis zu König Thranduil? Er hat den Ruf unausstehlich zu sein. Ist er Euch ein guter Vater?" Legolas hätte mit einer deutlich intimeren Frage gerechnet und war daher überrascht.  
„Mein Vater mag für den Rest der Welt ein durchtriebener Elb sein, doch mir war er stets ein guter Vater. Manchmal schlägt er ein wenig über die Stränge und mischt sich in Dinge ein, die ihn überhaupt nichts angehen, doch letztlich kann ich mir keinen besseren Vater wünschen. Beantwortet das Eure Frage zur genüge, werte Dame?", spöttelte Legolas.  
Mit einem gespielt huldvollen Nicken entließ Rían ihn aus seiner Antwortpflicht und Legolas musste unbewusst schmunzeln.

Er hatte bereits angesetzt, seine nächste Frage zu stellen, als er Ríans eiskaltes Lächeln bemerkte und den Mund wieder zuklappte.  
„Aber, aber, Hoheit. Ihr habt zwei Fragen gestellt, wir wollen doch nicht die Regeln brechen, nicht wahr?"  
Empörung bemächtigte sich des Prinzen.  
„Die Fragen hingen zusammen!", ereiferte er sich.  
„Pah, nichts hing miteinander zusammen. Hättet ihr besser über Eure Fragen nachgedacht, hättet ihr sie kombinieren können. Anscheinend hat Euer Vater sein Augenmerk auf eure Kampffähigkeiten, nicht auf die Diplomatie gelegt."  
Kurz ging Legolas im Geiste die vielen Stunden durch, in denen er – absichtlich und ohne Tadel von seinem Vater zu bekommen – von den Unterrichtsstunden ferngeblieben war, sobald es um Diplomatie und Verhandlungsführung gegangen war. Woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass er einmal in so eine Situation geraten würde?

Er wollte sich erneut rechtfertigen, doch Rían sah wenig einsichtig aus, so wie sie ihn spöttisch mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen musterte. Also ließ er resigniert die Schultern sinken.  
„Schön, dass wir das geklärt hätten. Wie hat Euer Vater auf die Information reagiert, dass ihr nicht nur einen Menschen sondern auch noch einen Zwerg als engen Freund betrachtet?"  
Legolas stöhnte genervt auf, diese Frage hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
„Was meint Ihr wohl? Bei Estel hat er es noch verhältnismäßig gelassen aufgenommen, doch Gimli war dann der Grund für ständige Sticheleien bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit. Es gipfelte in einem Streit zwischen uns, denn er hatte mir vorgeschlagen beide Freunde in sein Königreich einzuladen. Ich zitiere: ‚Die Nachkommen Ungoliants sind immer hungrig und es herrscht ein stetiger Bedarf an Ködern, sofern die Garde wieder einmal Jagd auf diese Spinnen macht'. Das war einfach zu viel und seither spricht er das Thema nicht mehr an."  
Rían hatte den Kopf grübelnd schräg gelegt und fixierte einen Punkt in der Mitte des Raumes. Ihre Stimme war ebenso nachdenklich wie ihre Haltung.  
„Zwerge haben viel zu starke Rüstungen für diese achtbeinige Plage. Sie würden den Spinnen keine Freude bereiten, sie müssten sie erst umständlich aus dem ganzen Metall schälen."  
Legolas spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht leicht entsetzt verzog.  
„Großartig, das hat mein Vater ähnlich ausgedrückt, als er einsah, dass seine Idee nicht die Beste gewesen war. Wie beruhigend, dass Ihr da ähnlich denkt."

Rían schenkte ihm ein unverbindliches Lächeln und forderte ihn auf, nun seinerseits eine Frage zu stellen.  
„Gut, dann möchte ich nun wissen, was es mit Euren Augen auf sich hat. Sie sind nicht normal und ich möchte wissen, woran das liegt." Der ehrliche Schock in Ríans Gesicht versetzte ihm ein Ziehen in der Brust, doch er musste wissen, was es war. Eine geraume Zeit sagte sie gar nichts, doch dann nickte sie.  
„Ich denke ich hätte es Euch schon von mir aus beichten müssen. Sonst setze ich Euch einer Gefahr aus, die Ihr nicht einkalkuliert habt, weil Ihr es nicht wissen konntet. Doch vorher möchte ich eine letzte Frage von Euch beantwortet bekommen, denn nach meiner Antwort werdet Ihr mir freiwillig wohl kaum noch etwas sagen."  
„Ich stehe zu meinem Wort", antwortete er leicht pikiert. Wie konnte sie es wagen, seinen Anstand anzuzweifeln?  
„Daran zweifle ich Euch nicht. Tut mir einfach den Gefallen, ich werde Euch die Antwort nicht schuldig bleiben."

Mit einem Nicken signalisierte er ihr sein Einverständnis und er sah ein kurzes Schmunzeln auf ihren Zügen, was ihn wiederum versöhnlicher stimmte.  
„Was war Eure schlimmste Jugendsünde, Prinz?"  
Da war es wieder, das Gefühl wärmer werdender Ohrenspitzern, das er so sehr hasste und seit mehr als zweitausend Jahren schon nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Ein wissendes Schmunzeln auf Ríans Lippen sagte ihm, dass auch sie es gesehen hatte. Er fluchte leise.

„Na, na, na, das ist nicht sehr gesittet." Kurz sah er noch ein wenig ertappter aus, denn die Elben bemühten sich seit jeher den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass es Kraftausdrücke und Flüche weder in Sindarin noch in Quenya gab, was natürlich ausgemachter Unsinn war. Sein Vater war ein wandelndes Lexikon, was Beschimpfungen und Verwünschungen anging. Doch woher kannte diese Zweitgeborene elbische Schimpfworte?

„Ich… habe als junger Bursche mit zwei Gästen an einem Abend ein wenig zu viel Zeit im Weinkeller meines Vaters verbracht." Während er sprach vermied es Legolas tunlichst in die Richtung der Frau zu sehen und fand seine Hände urplötzlich höchst interessant.  
„Wir tranken den besten Wein, hinterließen eine Schneise der Verwüstung bis zum Stall und schafften es – wie auch immer – auf gesattelte Pferde zu steigen, um Ungoliants Nachfahren hautnah zu besichtigen. Irgendwie war unsere Unterhaltung leider auf diese achtbeinigen Ungeheuer gekommen und meine Gäste hatten noch nie diese Spinnen zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich auch nicht, aber das wollte ich ihnen gegenüber nicht zugeben, immerhin stand mein Ruf auf dem Spiel und aus Sicht meiner Gäste hatte jeder Waldelb diese Plage bereits mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Dafür wusste ich, wo man mit Sicherheit auf sie treffen würde. Unnötig zu sagen, dass mein Vater einen mittelschweren Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen hat, denn wir haben es tatsächlich bis zu den Spinnen geschafft. Das Ergebnis des Abends waren sechs leere Weinfässer, fünf kaputte Vasen, zehn entlaufene Rösser, drei verlorene Kampfausrüstungen, fünf verletzte Soldaten, zwei verletzte Gäste und ein verletzter Kronprinz. Oh, ich vergaß, natürlich noch drei Leibwächter, die im Kerker weilen musste und einen allgemein aufgeschreckten, leicht hysterischen Palast. Meine Gäste und ich leisteten dann den Leibwachen Gesellschaft im Kerker, sobald wir ausreichend verarztet waren."  
„Euer eigener Vater hat Euch verletzt in den Kerker gesperrt?" Da war wieder diese unheilvolle, unterschwellige Drohung, die Legolas frösteln ließ.  
„Nun, ganz so stimmt das nicht. Er... hatte eigentlich keine andere Wahl. Wir waren nur leicht verletzt, sehr betrunken und wären umgehend wieder losgezogen, weil wir aus mir heute unerfindlichen Gründen glaubten, diese Biester in unserem Zustand besiegen zu können."

Als Legolas den Blick hob, sah er Ríans zuckende Schultern und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Warum nur hatte er dieses Spielchen nicht beenden können? Da fiel ihm ein, dass sie ihm noch eine Antwort schuldig war.  
„Nun ist es an Euch, Euren Teil einzuhalten. Was ist mit Euren Augen?"  
All die eben noch dagewesene Leichtigkeit fiel von der Frau ab, sie schien ein wenig in sich zusammen zu sacken. Bedächtig kam sie näher, bis sie kurz vor ihm stehen blieb. Erst da nahm er bewusst wahr, dass sie beinahe genauso groß war wie er selbst, was eine recht stattliche Größe für eine Menschenfrau war. Er hatte bereits Frauen... kennengelernt, die ein bis zwei Köpfe kleiner gewesen waren als er.  
„Seht selbst, Legolas. Und seht genau hin. Als Erstgeborener müsstet Ihr eigentlich erkennen können, was mit meinen Augen nicht stimmt. Und lasst Euch nicht von dem Größenverhältnis zwischen Pupille und Iris täuschen, das ist es nicht, was Eure Neugierde geweckt hat." Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte ihn wieder beim Namen genannt, doch die Antwort war sie ihm schuldig geblieben.

Er hatte bereits versucht, etwas in ihren Augen zu erkennen, wäre er erfolgreich gewesen, hätte er die Frage nicht stellen und die Peinlichkeit aus seinem Leben preisgeben müssen. Dennoch ließ er es auf einen erneuten Versuch ankommen. Eine Weile sah er stumm in diese merkwürdig erscheinenden Augen der Frau und war bereits versucht aufzugeben, als er spürte, wie sich eine eiskalte Hand um sein Herz legte. Dieses Grauen war ihm bekannt, er hatte es zuvor bereits gespürt und sich gewünscht, nie wieder eine derartige Erfahrung machen zu müssen. Was das anging, hatte er genug für ein Leben gesehen und erlebt.

Er wollte zurück taumeln, doch er stand bereits an der Wand. Seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet, als er Abstand zwischen sich und dieses... Etwas brachte.  
„Ihr... bei den Valar... Ihr..." Er war aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund unfähig in Worte zu fassen, was er soeben gesehen hatte. Rían war ruhig und gefasst, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm. Nun wusste er, was mit ihren Augen nicht stimmte, es waren keine Spiegel zur Seele, lediglich Fenster zu einer bodenlosen Schwärze.

Vor ihm stand kein einfacher Mensch, sondern ein Sklave Melkors.


End file.
